Shadows
by Thornshadow
Summary: Outcasted from her planet Maddie and Zack have a new destiny with the help of a few new friends they set of on an amazing journey of life death and friendship is not a crossover but has Warriors, Inuyasha and Wolf's rain in it Rewriting Chapters
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own star wars Gorge Lucas does (lucky) I do own the rest of the characters**

_Smoke and fumes were everywhere every where Maddie looked she saw death and pain people in armor dead on the floor she didn't know what of this to explain she had no explanation someone called out her name and she turned but it was to late the death and pain was there then blackness. She heard someone calling her name Maddie watch out!" but it was to late the death and pain consumed her then blackness._

"Maddie earth to Maddie." Said Mrs. Lexau

" What?" Maddie said waking up from her daydream there was some laughter but a glare from Mrs. Lexau made them shut up.

" What is the capital of France?" asked Mrs. Lexau smiling at Maddie as if saying your in big trouble.

" Oh um Paris." Maddie said Then the bell rang

"_Thank God " she thought_

" Alright class see you tomorrow everyone except Maddie." She said looking right at her.

"_Great." She thought rolling her eyes._

" Yes Mrs. Lexau?" asked Maddie moving to the front of the class.

" I know your going through a lot you aunt is dying and you just lost your parents." Mrs. Lexau told her folding her hands on her desk.

" Thanks for reminding me." She said running off.

"Maddie I didn't mean to…" called Mrs. Lexau but was silenced by a glare from Maddie.

~ ~ * ~ ~

Maddie Dillon was a dirty blonde shoulder length haired girl she was 4\8 sized and weighed about 90 pounds she was 15. Last year her and her parents were in a deadly plane crash there were flying above Mexico when the engines failed she would have died too if she hadn't landed in the river she had lost her arm in that crash and was still very sick a year later. But she had a choice she could save herself or her parents she could either hold together her neck and other arm and would not die from blood loss or hold together her parents. She thought that she was being selfish by choosing herself she had never forgiven herself.

" Yo Crash wait up" Said Zack running up next to her, her best friend always knew when she was down.

" Yo Stripes." said Maddie punching her friend.

" Where've you been I was waiting for you outside of school?" he asked.

" Mrs. Lexau wanted to talk to me about the crash again." Maddie said sighing.

" Again seriously she needs to mind her own business this is getting old you don't want to talk 'bout it and she needs to understand that, by the way can I come over today?" asked Zack.

Zack was a 5 foot brown haired 15-year-old boy who weighed about 100 pounds both of them were very skinny and strong.

" Sorry Chores wait …watch out." Maddie told him.

" Oh Luna and Selene." The boy said, As if on cue a two tiny white female and male Labrador retriever puppies came bounding down the block with their mother a black Labrador retriever named Eos falling behind. Selene the female with a black spot on her eye attacked Maddie as Luna the male all white no spots unlike his sister, attacked Zack. Both of them fell to the ground laughing.

"Ya know Zack Aunt Laura wanted me to give them away I could never do that I love them so much." Said Maddie standing up with Selene in her hands Zack did the exact same thing.

" She did?" He asked looking surprised.

"Yeah she did she said we just don't have enough money she expects me to give up everything for her that's not right is it?" asked Maddie before Zack could answer her arm hit him

" OW what was that for?" asked Zack.

" I don't know my fake hand is acting up it normally does this when my Aunt needs her meds or else oh shit Aunt Laura Got to go Stripes talk to Ya later." Said Maddie dashing off with Luna, Eos, and Selene trailing behind.

~ ~ * ~ ~

Aunt Laura 's old Yellow farm came into view and Maddie picked up her pace she reached the house and pushed open the screen door and dropped her book bag on the ground

" Aunt Laura are you ok?" asked Maddie running up the stairs to her Aunts room she heard raspy breathing.

"_At least she's breathing."_ Thought Maddie she entered her room and saw her Aunt asleep.

" _Well now she's asleep let me insert the new needle and… there well time to make dinner."_

Maddie went to her room and plopped down on her bed she looked around her room in the corner were a stove and fridge her bed bookcase computer and nightstand were on the other side and next to that were the dogs area food and water their bowls leash and bed were all against a red colored walls she sighed on her walls were posters of the universe the Greek gods the planets and stars plastered the red walls the solar system had always fascinated her. She went over to the stove and put a pot of water on to boil and went down stairs to sweep.

She had just finished sweeping and sat down to eat her dinner when her cell phone that her rich uncle had giving to her for her 14th birthday rang.

" Yeah Zack Eating dinner them too… wait slow down what happen?' I'll be there just stay there got it." Said Maddie in to her phone receiver.

" Come on Eos." She said as she slipped her Dog's rescue vest and slipped on the puppies' vest too.

"Mrs. Becky's is in trouble you know the drill." In response the dogs barked,

" Outside it's a fire in Mrs. Becky's house I'll Bring the leashes." Said Maddie.

~ ~ * ~ ~

Maddie jumped off her bike and ran over to where Zack was.

" You're late." He said

" Sorry they had to stop." Said Maddie

Mrs. Becky's house was beside the Worrell's bridge, the bridge that allowed people to cross from Texas to Mexico right above the Gulf of Mexico.

Zack and Maddie were volunteer firefighters both were the youngest to join but they were selected for their speed and agility.

" Where's Mrs. Becky Zack?" Maddie asked,

" They don't know were supposed to be looking." he said

" Then what are we dawdling around for let's get to it." Maddie said smiling,

" Sit down in a circle behind the house." he commanded.

"Okay." Maddie replied.

"Grab my hand Maddie." He said.

" Got it." They sat in a circle and grabbed each other's hands their minds began to wander trying to find Mrs. Becky's life source.

" Got her." Said Maddie.

" Good where is she?" Zack asked.

" She's on the bridge." Maddie said.

" That crazy old hag what is she doing there?" he said.

" Her cat well the dogs can't come looks like were climbing under the bridge it's too dangerous and she's on the other side at the bottom." Maddie said

" How did she get there?" Zack asked.

" I don't know." she replied.

" Don't worry girl we'll be fine." Maddie said to the whimpering Eos.

" Well let's go Stripes." Maddie said to Zack.

" After you Crash." He said

Maddie grabbed the pole and swung forward and Zack did the same.

" Well this is fun." Said Zack.

" Ha Ha." Said Maddie sarcastically.

" Zack watch out!" she said and there was a explosion up on the bridge.

" Well the bridge is on fire now." He said.

" I can see that Zack." Said Maddie suddenly she felt something on her shoulder her fake arm was on fire.

"Zack!" Maddie shouted franticly.

" Yes?" he asked,

"My fake arm it's melting and the wires are frying and it's burning my skin!" Maddie shouted at him.

" Take it off Maddie!" he said but it was too late Maddie's fake arm fell off and she slammed down hard on her hand holding her up.

" Zack I'm slipping!" she said frantically.

" Maddie hold on I'm almost there!" he said but Maddie had already started slipping she started to fall but Zack grabbed her hand and saved her life.

" Zack don't let me go!" she shouted

" Don't worry I won't here start swinging." He yelled down to her she nodded ok and swung upward her legs wrapping around the pole and swung her chest upward so her hand grabbed the pole and she lurched forward with Zack following behind there was another explosion but they kept moving forward till Mrs. Becky came into view she had her cat in her hand there was another explosion but this time Zack fell Maddie looked at her then her friend and thought what should I do her friend was hanging by his hand if she let go she would die but if she didn't he would die her thoughts were cut short when Zack lost his grip and started to fall.

" ZACK!"

**A/N: Haha this is my story that was in my poll and the first is a cliff hanger leave me a review this is now edited**

**PEACEOUT X-D**


	2. Strange people

**A/N: I will update this story every Sunday**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars Gorge Lucas does**

" Ahsoka is the Twilight prepped?" asked Anakin Skywalker to his young Torgrutain apprentice.

" Almost Master just have to turn on the fuel cells" she replied.

" Well hurry up we got to go there soon." Anakin said.

" Master where is it exactly are we going?" asked Ahsoka

" The Jedi council has found intelligence on a nearby galaxy and we were chosen to go investigate." He said,

" Do we know anything about this galaxy?" Ahsoka asked looking up at him with a " Seriously" Look on her face.

" Actually we don't." said Anakin smiling at his padawan.

" Well let's get going." She said dashing into the Twilight

"ZACK" screamed Maddie as her friend fell she let her hand go of the pole and her upper body fell down and she grasped her friends hand.

"Maddie swing me upward!" he yelled up to her.

" I'll try Zack but I don't …"

" Maddie trust yourself." He yelled to her and Maddie nodded in reply and swung forward once Zack got high enough she let go and he landed doing a backhand spring

" Maddie jump to me." Zack said and Maddie put her hand on the pole and let her legs fall as she swung foreword and let go Zack caught her Mrs. Becky ran over to them

" What have I done I let you two get hurt." Said Mrs. Becky

" What do you mean Zack and I didn't get hurt?" She looked at Zack and saw his hands cupped over his mouth gaping at where her arm should be and saw it all bloody and flesh were torn her arm went to touch it and she felt nothing.

" Maddie how can you not feel that?" asked Zack.

" Um Zack your leg is cut." She said and Zack looked down and saw his leg cut before Zack could say something Maddie went in to action she tore her red shirt and rapped it around Zack's leg

" Maddie what about your arm?" Zack asked wincing in pain

" I told you after the accident I lost all feeling in my left Arm." She replied.

" But wouldn't you die from blood loss?" Asked Zack

" Mhm never thought 'bout that." Said Maddie looking up at Zack and then got up and went over to talk to Mrs. Becky

The ambulance came and made sure that Maddie and Zack were okay. Zack's mother ran toward him and embraced him with a hug.

" Zachary Manny Kiesel are you alright? You scared the shit out of me." She asked firecly,

" I am fine mom." Zack replied

" Good cause as soon as we check on Matlilda you are grounded for life." She said and Zack sighed.

Maddie sat on the side of her bed playing with her new arm when a lady walked into her room

"Hi Nurse Rodman thanks for fixing me up." She said

"Your welcome Matilda well your okay so you can go back home." Said Nurse Rodman

" Are Selene, Luna, and Eos outside?" Maddie asked

" mh hm." She replied still looking at the paperwork Maddie got up and took the leashes off the coat wall and hooked them on the dogs collars slipped on her coat and went outside.

The cold harsh winter wind blew against Maddie's face as she walked the mile home

" _With the changing weather I don't know 'bout the crops this morning she could where a tank top and now she was wearing her winter coat."_She thought she walked through the screen door quietly not to wake Aunt Laura but there she was waiting for the door to open she had brown hair tightly pined up into a bun and her face you could see the frown lines but her eyes glittered when she smiled

" Matilda Jasmine Dillon I got a call from the ER today saying you needed a new arm _again_." She emphasized Again "

" Oh it's just a scratch where is Emily?" Maddie asked stalling

" In her bed she was waiting for you." Maddie went into the 5 year olds room her blond hair was tangled on her pillow Maddie leaned over and gently kissed her on the forehead as Selene jumped on Emily laying her head on Emily's legs.

Maddie went upstairs to her room and kicked off her shoes pulled up her covers Eos and Luna jumped up on her bed and fell asleep Maddie turned of the light and fell asleep

_12:30am_

" Mommy! Mommy where are you? Help me Mommy!" Maddie woke up with a start "Mommy Help!" Maddie got up and ran downstairs and burst into Emily's room " Mommy Help I can't find you?" Emily said Thrashing around in her sleep.

" Emily wake up." Maddie said shaking her Maddie pulled Emily against her chest and she calmed down Emily looked up at Maddie and asked

" Can I sweep upstairs with you?" Emily asked in her timid voice her blonde hair was wet with sweat and her Blue eyes had tears in them Maddie picked her up and brought her upstairs laid her on her bed Maddie laid down and feel asleep with Emily hot breath on the back of her neck.

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Master we've broken through the planets atmosphere." Said Ahsoka after 12 hours of flying they have finally made it to the planet

" Good well get ready." Anakin said.

" Master the gravity is to strong were going down." Said Ahsoka pulling back hard on the throttle. They flew backwards when the hit the ground Ahsoka flew foreword into the throttle and Anakin flew into the door. Ahsoka got up and went over to where her master was and saw his head badly bleeding.

~ ~ * ~ ~

Maddie woke up and looked at Emily she was still asleep. Maddie pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red shirt pulled on her sneakers and called for Luna, Selene, and Eos she walked outside in to the field Luna and Selene were Playfully playing with each other. She tucked her hands into her jacket and walked forward all of a sudden a meteor fell out of the sky and Maddie flew backwards her head slamming into the ground. Maddie jolted upward when a door opened Emily came running toward her

" Maddie are you otay." She asked,

" Yeah I am fine Ems." Maddie replied. Maddie got up and walked over to the ship a door opened and a bright light shined Maddie covered her eyes a girl walked off it Maddie gasped Emily cowered behind her leg as Eos barked and ran over to the girl she had red skin and blue and white things on her head.

" Hello." She said Maddie moved forward as Emily clung to her leg Eos was waging her tail rapidly and was licking the girl's hand.

" Who are you?" Asked Maddie

" I am Ahsoka Tano padawan to Anakin Skywalker." She replied.

" Pada what?" Asked Emily peaking from Maddie's leg.

" Padawan I am his apprentice he teaches me the ways of the force who are you." She asked

" My name is Matilda Jasmine Dillon and this is my little sister Emily." Maddie said.

" Matilda that's a nice name ' Ahsoka said.

"You can call me Maddie Though." Said Maddie

" Ok Maddie can you help me my master is badly injured." She said.

" Sure I can." Maddie said she turned around to Emily.

" I will be back you stay here got it." Maddie commanded Emily nodded in reply

Maddie followed Ahsoka on the ship and Ahsoka shown her master Maddie knelt down and placed her hands on the wound her hands started to glow and the wound closed up Ahsoka just stood in amazement.

" There." Said Maddie standing up.

" Wait can you do something for me lift your hand and concentrate on that box." Said Ahsoka.

" Sure." said Maddie. Maddie did what Ahsoka said and the box moved over to her.

" Whoa." said a voice behind them and a man stood up.

" Master your alright." Said Ahsoka.

" I am fine Snips who's your friend?" asked Anakin.

" I am Maddie the one who helped you." Maddie said.

" Thank you.." Anakin said but was interrupted by Emily rushing in with tears in her eyes.

" Maddie where were you I heard something." She said and wrapped her arms around her Maddie picked her up

" It's okay I hear it too." Said Maddie calming down Emily she heard three dogs barking and a clash they all ran outside to see him a mechanical man with four lights in his hands.

"Come." Commanded Maddie and the dog came toward her.

" Emily take them back to the house NOW." Commanded Maddie and Emily took off.

" Who the Hell are you supposed to be the terminator?" asked Maddie sarcastically.

" No I am …" he said but Anakin and Ahsoka came out.

" Grievous." They growled

" Ah isn't it Skywalker and the youngling." He growled.

" Maddie Someone wants you." Said Emily dashing over Grievous ran over to her all four lightsabers ignited.

" No!" shouted Maddie she flipped over him and put her hands out Grievous brought down his lightsabers but couldn't.

" Ahsoka get Emily out of here." She said and Ahsoka picked up Emily and dashed off Maddie put down her hands and flipped over him she jumped up and kicked him in the face but his talons grabbed her and threw against a tree the last thing Maddie saw before passing out was Anakin cutting Grievous' hand.

**A/N: Please review thanks to evil tree**


	3. losing everything

**A/N: Hey just too let people know Maddie is not me I told you I look nothing like her I am very tall not small and I would like to thank Eviltree your reviews keep them coming and Maddie thinks that this is a dream so yeah you want more effect listen to this song while reading this chapter you'll under stand near the end. Bring me to life by Evanescence **

Maddie woke up and sat up she looked around "_Thank god it was just a dream."_ She thought to herself. She cracked her neck and her knuckles.

" That's a bad habit you have." A voice said. Maddie jumped and turned around to see a figure standing there.

" Holy shit you're the dude from my dream wait what are you doing here am I dreaming again?" She questioned jumping up from her bed.

" Good she's awake." Another figure said this time it was a girl.

" Again who the hell are you, you guys aren't real your from my dream the cyborg you and you all of you are." Maddie said backing up.

" No you weren't dreaming you should remember me I am Ahsoka." Ahsoka said.

" And I am Anakin Skywalker." He said walking through the door Maddie backed futher into the wall and she grasped her hands on the knob of the baseball bat leaning against her nightstand and pulled it up.

" Stand back I know how to swing hard." She threatened.

" Hey we don't want to hurt you we want your help." Said Ahsoka walking into the light Maddie just stared.

" What?" asked Ahsoka.

" Your… your red!!" exclaimed Maddie. Ahsoka stared at her.

" No duh I am a Togruta most Togrutas are red." She said as she rolled her eyes.

" Why do you want me and where are you from?" Maddie questioned again.

" We believe that you are force sensitive are there anyone like you?" Ahsoka asked.

" What is force sensitive?" Maddie asked.

" Someone who is telekinesis or can lift things with their minds to be put in simpler terms we use it for good but that "Cyborg" uses it for evil the force is a powerful ally." Ahsoka explained.

" Can they see things and heal themselves and find people's life source." Maddie asked gulping.

" Why yes." Anakin replied.

" Then there are two people who can do that me and my friend Zack but I am the only one who can heal themselves." Maddie said.

" Great let's go get him shall we." Anakin said.

"Wait you can't go out you must change your image Ahsoka follow me Anakin I'll be back." Said Maddie pulling Ahsoka downstairs.

" This is my uncle's old stuff." Maddie explained.

" Where is your Uncle?" Ahsoka asked.

" He is divorced I am banned from seeing him." Maddie explained.

" Oh." Ahsoka said

Maddie pulled out a pair of jeans and a yellow t-shirt " Perfect." Maddie said " Come on let's go back upstairs." Maddie said. And they ran up the stairs.

When they entered the room Anakin was holding up a picture frame.

" Put that down!" yelled Maddie and outstretched her hands the picture flew into her palms and she pulled it against her chest.

" What's the matter." Ahsoka asked seeing tears form in Maddie's Blue eyes.

" Never mind" Maddie said wiping away the tears. Anakin looked at Ahsoka and Ahsoka just shrugged.

" Put on this." She said throwing the clothes to Anakin

" Go in the bathroom." Maddie said to Anakin and Anakin looked at her " The refresher it is in the next room." She explained " Thanks." Said Anakin as he left.

" Come on Ahsoka." Maddie said grabbing a can " This is my Aunt's she uses it to turn her skin a darker color it may turn your skin tan." She explained.

" Oh okay." She said and Maddie sprayed her body with the can. After she was done that she used a piece of paper and cut it into a small circle. She placed it over Ahsoka's nose mouth and eyes and she sprayed the tan can over the paper so she got all of her markings. Then she took tan eye shadow and covered eyes with it then she got the can and sprayed her nose.

" Now for the last part stay up here." Maddie said and she ran down stairs into her aunt's room she saw her Aunt sleeping and quickly ran in and grabbed the reddish brown wig and she went back upstairs.

" Here put this on your head." Maddie said and Ahsoka put the wig on and Maddie got her a white t-shirt with black skinny jeans.

" Put this on." and after a few minutes Ahsoka was a regular human.

" Perfect let's go see if Sky guy's ready." Ahsoka said and Maddie looked confused.

" It's our nicknames he calls me Snips and I call him Sky guy." Ahsoka explained Maddie nodded and they went into the next room " Master you ready?" Ahsoka asked,.

" Yeah come in." Anakin said and they walked in.

~ ~ * ~ ~

"Mommy Mommy HELP!! me it hurts. Maddie help I can't find Mommy Maddie the shadow man is back he wants me!! Maddie Mommy anyone help he's back!!!" screamed Emily.

" No Emily!" Maddie said and she rushed downstairs Anakin and Ahsoka ran after her.

" The shadow man's back Maddie!!!! He's hurting me Help!!!" She screamed as Maddie burst open the door.

" Emily push him back!!" Maddie ran over to the crying five year old she tried to put her hands around her but a shadow pushed her back.

" You!!! You did this to her get out of her you Bastard." The shadow went back inside Emily stopped crying and just at that Anakin and Ahsoka burst thru the door to see Maddie on her knees with Emily in her arms.

" I am sorry I did this to you." She whispered into Emily's ear Maddie's eyes were full of tears

" What happened to her?' Ahsoka asked kneeling next to Maddie.

"I did this to her I should have helped her." She said.

" Maddie what happened what did you do?" Ahsoka asked.

" The crash."

" What crash? " Ahsoka asked.

" The crash it was terrible it was supposed to be a great vacation that turned into disaster he did it he made the engines fail after that my parents hit the ground and me and Emily hit the water he landed in the water he entered Emily I could have killed him but if I do I would lose Emily, he killed my parents he made me lose my arm he's the reason why Emily has to suffer every time she goes to sleep, I can feel it every time he comes back she slowly slips away I don't know how much more she can take, before I completely lose her forever." Sobbed Maddie and Ahsoka put her arm around her.

" It's okay." She soothed.

" I need to see Zack." She said and she rushed out of the house with Selene jumping from her high spot trailing behind.

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Zack open up I need to talk." Maddie said and Ahsoka and Anakin came up to the door. Zack opened the door.

" Yo crash what's up?' he asked he saw her cheeks soaked with tears.

" He came back again didn't he?" He asked.

" She's leaving me Zack." She said

He pulled her into a hug " I know I can feel it too." He said, " Who are you?" Zack asked.

"They want us to come with them their from a different galaxy." Maddie explained.

" Oh okay wait…a different galaxy hold up Maddie." He said,

" Um yeah the girl is actually red and they can do what we do." Maddie said.

" So you mean that there's others of us where you live?" Zack asked

" Yes I am Anakin Skywalker and this is my apprentice a togruta named Ahsoka Tano." Anakin said,

" She's our age and she is an alien." Maddie explained.

" Okay." He said

" Your taking this way more easier then I was."

" Well my mom actually meet you Jedi before they came and asked for me but they were killed." He said.

Maddie was shocked" They did?"

"Yes about 12 years ago." Before Maddie had a chance to answer she clutched her head "Maddie whats wrong?." Zack asked looking at his friend then he felt it to his head was killing him.

" She fell asleep again." Maddie said and Zack's heart skipped a beat then they ran next door.

They entered the door and heard Emily screaming " Emily!!" Maddie exclaimed she didn't care about the world but saving her little sister " Get out of her you…you bastard leave her alone." Screamed Maddie bursting through her room. Emily's eyes were open and she was screaming in agony then she went limp. She took Ahsoka's light saber off her hilt she turned it on and ran toward the shadow his back was turned and she cut him in half.

" Emily." Cried Maddie as she ran toward her little sister her face instead of the bright tan it was an ashy gray her eyes were closed.

" Oh Emily I am so sorry." The shadow disappeared like a fog into her Aunt's room with out anyone noticing Zack put his arm around Maddie and she cried into his shoulder she turned her head and a tear silently rolled off her cheek and onto Emily's once full of life face and made a tiny little sound as it absorbed into her face.

" Maddie it's back!" exclaimed Ahsoka pointing to her Aunt's room.

" Aunt Laura." She said as she rushed into her aunt's room she saw the shadow lurking above her aunt's bed her Aunt was dead so the shadow just left outside the window " Not her too." Maddie said more tears threatened to come but she ran into her sister's room and slammed the door.

" Where is the kid's family?" Anakin asked looking down at Zack.

" All of them dead because of _him_." Zack spat his name like venom.

" What the hell is that thing anyway?" Ahsoka asked

" It is said that her family is cursed with that shadow till every last Dillon is dead it won't stop till it's goal is reached, now there's one Dillon left and that is Maddie she's to powerful for him to enter her so he decided to kill the rest to weaken her defense but she didn't get affected but she may be in danger now so it's best not to let her out of our sight." Said Zack and they nodded. They ran into her sisters room and entered to see Maddie sitting cross-legged facing the wall with Emily's lifeless body in her arms.

" I am coming with you." Maddie said.

Maddie ran upstairs to go get the rest of her things she heard a gust off wind and Eos, Luna, and Selene barking she burst in her room everything was ruined she went outside for an hour to bury the last of her family and now her house was destroyed but most of all the picture of her family she took out the picture out of the broken frame and pushed the glass off she packed up her bag and went down to talk to Ahsoka.

" Um hey Ahsoka I have a question can my animals come with me?"

**A/N: poor Maddie =(please review **


	4. Finally fitting in

_Snow and cold weather she was sitting near a little boy he was tugging at her sash " Maddie you said you would come to see mommy with me." The little boy whined, " Andy I told you I have to go." Maddie said closing the door to her house and slinging her bag on her back. _

" _But you promised." The boy whined and turned away Maddie bit her lower lip and turned around she ran behind a tree. _

" Master can I stay for a few more hours." She spoke in to her wrist comlink " Matilda you have one hour." The voice said and Maddie ran back to the little boy.

" _Andy I have an hour before I have to go." Maddie said and the little boy hugged her, " Come on Maddie my mom is at the restaurant hurry before she leaves." The boy said as Maddie was dragged away by the excited little boy._

Maddie woke up where Zack was asleep in the next room he had Luna with him and Eos was with Maddie but someone was missing…. "Selene where was she?" Maddie asked herself they were aboard the Twilight she had agreed to go with them as long as her dogs could too.

" Selene!" Maddie said sharply " Where are you?" she said again and she searched down low she bent upwards when she heard giggling. She ran into the next room and saw the white dog with the black spot on her eye licking Ahsoka she was laughing.

" There you are Selene." Maddie said as the puppy ran to her excitedly her whole body shaking as she wagged her tail.

" She is so cute all of them are!" Exclaimed Ahsoka petting the Labrador. Selene licked her hand her dark chocolate eyes wide open in excitement.

" Matilda I believe this is yours." Anakin said holding the white dog out in front of him as he dropped him into Maddie's arms. " He was exploring my ship's wires." Anakin said glaring at the puppy but Luna just ran over to him yipping happily and the girls laughed.

Zack woke up as they entered Coruscant's atmosphere and walked onto the bridge and Maddie smiled. " Look whose finally awake." She said sarcastically and Zack rolled his eyes. " This is Coruscant Wow." Zack said looking at the city planet. " That's weird It's so Huge!" Maddie exclaimed.

" They don't have planets like this in your galaxy?" Ahsoka asked Zack and Maddie looked at each other and laughed " No were the our planet is the only living organism in our whole entire galaxy." Maddie replied. " That's weird." Ahsoka said repeating what Maddie said earlier and Maddie rolled her eyes with a sly smile on her face.

They walked off the ship and two Jedi meet them at the entrance to the temple the teenagers just put their heads down as Anakin and Ahsoka greeted them.

" Anakin I presume these are the younglings you found on the new planet." Obi- Wan said. " Yes Master this is Zachary Kiesel and Matilda Dillon from the planet Earth." Anakin said

" And what are those?" Plo Koon asked pointing to the animals in Zack and Maddie's arms Eos was in between the both of them just sitting down like she was taught.

" I will let Maddie explain." Anakin said. " I thought her name was Matilda?" asked Obi-wan " Well a shorter version for her name is Maddie and his is Zack." Anakin explained. " Okay Matilda explain." Said Plo.

" Well these are my animals the white one is a male his name is Luna, The female one with the black spot around her right eye is Selene his twin sister, and the third is Eos their mother the father Midnight died we had to put him down, the reason why their names are all night time names well Selene was born at midnight and Luna was born the a few minutes after and his name is Luna because his fur glimmered in the moonlight it made him look like he was the moon so I named him Luna, Eos was born as the sun came over the mountain when I was little and well Midnight's name explains itself." Maddie said " Their all so very well trained I'll show you." Maddie said and before they had a chance to argue she called them over " Zack and Ahsoka I need your help." Maddie commanded and they went over to her " Ahsoka pull out your lightsaber and Zack lay on the floor." Maddie said and they did what she said ' Eos she has a weapon get it." Maddie commanded and the dog ran over to Ahsoka jumped up her teeth grabbed the lightsaber and she brought it back to Maddie; Maddie petted the dog " Selene Zack is injured help him." She commanded and the puppy ran over to Zack circled him Barked and grabbed Zack's arm lightly in her teeth and dragged him to her.

" And if the injured is to heavy she will keep barking until someone comes over and now Luna's trick." The dog walked over to Maddie and he sat down in front of her she slapped his face he attacked "Parar, Parar." Maddie said stop in Spanish and the dog ran over to Maddie and licked her face.

" See." Said Maddie " They were special dogs to help Zack and me as volunteers Firefighters trained to save our lives." Said Maddie.

"Very impressive So Anakin are they force sensitive?" Obi- wan asked, " Let them show you." Said Anakin " Go on." He said and Maddie outstretched her hand and picked up a piece of ruble and threw it a mile away " You go Zack." Maddie said nudging his arm and Zack lifted the same ruble Maddie had and put it exactly where it was before.

" Amazing." Plo said " Skywalker you are 15 minutes late for your meeting with council." Said Master Luminara walking out of the temple.

" Okay let's go before were 16 minutes late." Said Anakin sarcastically Maddie looked at Zack and he just shrugged.

" Skywalker how was your trip?" asked Kit Fisto welcoming them in. " Interesting Master Fisto very interesting." Anakin replied " Masters this is Matilda Dillon and Zachary Kiesel from the planet Earth." Anakin said bowing and they followed " Matilda and Zachary what are those." Said Mace raising an eyebrow glaring at the puppies and Eos " Those are her animals they help Zachary and Matilda." said Anakin.

" Strong with the force they are." Said Yoda standing up and walking to them Maddie look down and then at Zack " Master Yoda you aren't serious they are we to old to be in the temple." Said Mace leaning forward in his chair.

" Master Windu they might be able to skip the temple I've seen what they can do with the force and from what Anakin has told me they both are skilled with lightsabers or at least the girl is." Obi-wan said to Mace. " That's preposterous they can't skip the temple Master Kenobi." Said Ki Adi Mundi " Masters if I may interrupt I have something to show you." Said Ahsoka pulling out the holograph of Maddie grabbing Ahsoka's lightsaber and attacking the shadow. All of twelve of the Council looked at Maddie Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki- Adi Mundi, Plo Koon, Saesee Tiin, Even Piell, Kit Fisto, Coleman Kcaj, Shaak Ti, Agen Kolar, Stass Allie, and Obi- Wan Kenobi.

" What was that?" asked Even Piell. " Oh just something that wants to kill me." Maddie said still looking down, "You mean someone." Corrected Obi- Wan, " Um no _something_ well it was somebody before but now it's a killer shadow who wants to kill my whole family." Said Maddie nervously " Explain." Said Mace.

" Fine it was like 200 years ago my Great-Great Grandfather Todd Dillon and his partner William Cook they were on a adventure to the great Black Forest My Grandfather and William got a warning that acid rain was near they ran so far but it was too late, My grandfather had a child my great grandfather, They ran and William fell the rain came it killed him but he was screaming for help and he cursed my family, He was to kill every last Dillon his remains turned into a shadow, The next day they found my Grandfather dead a knife threw his chest, He killed my Aunt, Uncle, grandparents, even my little sister that's when Anakin and Ahsoka came they saw him kill her, he has the power to enter people's Bodies and torture them every time they sleep, Emily died because of him I am the last Dillon alive he killed the rest William did." Maddie said tears threatened to come at the bitter memories the council just stared.

" William was my great grandfather I told Maddie that and she said it was fine." Zack said.

" Well then I think we should let them become padawans." Said Obi- Wan "I think so." Said Yoda.

" Defiantly not." said Mace " They may have great potential I agree." Said Shaak Ti.

" I agree with Shaak Ti." Said Kit Fisto "To old." Said Coleman Kcaj " Yes." Said Plo

"Yes." Said Even Piell " Yes." Said Saesee Tiin " No." said Agen Kolar " Most defiantly." Said Stass Allie "No." Said Ki- Adi Mundi.

" Then it's decided Matilda and Zachary welcome to the Jedi Order." Said Obi- Wan Maddie and Zack looked at each other surprised. "Now the hard part who will take you as padawans?" asked Plo Koon " I think it's time that I get a new padawan I'll take the boy." Said Obi- Wan

" Girl can you heal?" Asked Mace " Um yes." replied Maddie " Then I will take her." said Stass Allie her dark purple eyes gazed at the girl they shone full of determination. "The meeting is dismissed Masters you shall give them their padawan braid and take them to Ilum for the construction of their lightsabers as soon as possible." Said Yoda and they bowed and left.

Ahsoka, Maddie, and Zack Walked down the halls of the temple Maddie's and Zack's braids were done earlier Zack's hair shorter then before Maddie's was made out of her blonde hair and it looked like bronze when the sunlight touched it her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail and the only piece of hair hanging down was her braid both of their wardrobe was different too, Maddie wore a white tank top that showed her stomach, a pair of black skinny jeans and a gold sash that in Basic spelt new comer it meet at her knees and a pair of white boots Zack's was a white over tunic with a gold tunic underneath with the same writing as Maddie's he wore loose fitting black pants and a gray belt they were on their way the landing bay when Ahsoka bumped into another human with green eyes and golden blonde hair a gray tunic and blue pants " I am so sorry… Malak Kinun?" Ahsoka looked at the man. " Ahsoka?" the guy said shocked for the hundredth time today Maddie and Zack just looked at each other and shrugged " O my god it's been ages." Said Malak.

" It has my friend it has." Said Ahsoka smiling " It's was nice seeing you again." Said Malak and he walked off "_Something is wrong with that boy he acts so shy around Ahsoka…he must like her I got to tell Ahsoka."_ Though Maddie obviously Zack was thinking the same thing because when they looked at each other and Zack had a smile on his face " Hey Ahsoka that Malak guy has a crush in you." Zack said smiling " Really... I mean no it's forbidden." Zack and Maddie looked confused.

" What do you mean forbidden you guys can fall in love right?" Maddie asked and Ahsoka shook her head " I like him to a lot but it can't be, the code forbids it we can not show emotion it leads to the dark side." Ahsoka said " That's not true love gives you hope it doesn't have to a love, love but a friendship love like I love Zack cause he's my best friend I love you cause you're my friend too." Said Maddie " But the kriffing code forbids it!" Ahsoka yelled to Maddie " You don't have to follow the rules all the time Damn it Ahsoka follow your heart!" Maddie shouted back " Your right Maddie I am sorry." Said Ahsoka " Why the hell are you apologizing Ahsoka you just used your emotions." Maddie said, " I know it actually felt good." Ahsoka said smiling at her friends " Good then don't flip out next time." Maddie said and the girls laughed and they walked to meet their masters with Selene and Eos were going with Maddie and Luna was going with Zack.

" Master Allie are you ready?' Maddie asked the others had already taken off to Ilum " Yes Matilda." Her Master replied she was beginning to like her Master already she was nice and hasn't yelled at her yet then Selene saw her Master walk in and she ran over to her and jumped at her, Selene's paws touched masters shins and she picked Selene up the dog licked her face Eos barked and Selene walked over to her mother her Master laughed " Reminds me of my mother." Said Stass " Me too." Said Maddie and she sighed she pulled her legs into her chest " You know she taught me everything I know about the force she had the same problem but she taught herself to defend herself from him, Sometimes I wonder how she could have died wouldn't she see him or at least sense him?' Maddie said her master sighed " I don't know Maddie what do you think?" her Master said turning away from her work.

" I think she died for a reason to teach me a lesson to make me stronger I don't remember much about that day I just try to forget it but I can't, I remember it got cold and My mom looked out the window she told me to grab Emily and get unbuckled my dad changed coarse he taught me how to fly a plane I was almost finished that day, then I heard a laugh that laugh" Maddie shivered " My mom told my to hold out my hands and my and Emily flew in to the water I got hurt and the shadow entered Emily I went to live with my Aunt she got cancer Emily died and then she died." Maddie coughed.

" Where did you get hurt is it that scar on your arm?" her Master asked referring to the light line on her shoulder " Not all of my body is me." Maddie said coughing again "What do you mean Matlilda?" her Master asked raising her eyebrow " I cough because these aren't my lungs my lungs were healthy but now their black and burnt the line separates me from not me this isn't my real arm it's fake I have no one in this world for I am the last of my kind." Said Maddie and her master understood this girl really was alone the last of her family all of them completely gone. " Oh Maddie I am so sorry." Her Master said and Selene jumped up on Maddie's lap and laid down " It's okay I have Zack, Eos, Selene, and Luna." She said and her master just sighed

" Maddie pulled her jacket closer Zack had already made his blue lightsaber and now it was her turn she had the silver and steel parts in the box she was carrying she went inside the cave and searched for the perfect crystal she had no luck then she saw the crystal she took it and she sat down in a mediation stance and the piece flew together she snapped out of it and she had the hilt now for the crystal her hands touched her charm necklace she added a new gem every time someone died she took it off and took a piece of the crystal and hooked it on the necklace for Emily she took the yellow charm off it was her first one it was just a regular charm no one died it came with the chain she collided the crystal with the yellow gem and put it in her lightsaber she walked out of the cave and her master greeted her Maddie smiled she activated the lightsaber a goldish black color she had collided a black color with her charm and a new charm sat on her neck.

**A/N: Thanks soooooooooooooo much to Evil tree **


	5. Home

**A/N: Please read this don't skip over the story after this note on with the story HOW COULD YOU? - By Jim Willis, 2001**

**When I was a puppy, I entertained you with my antics and made you laugh. You called me your child, and despite a number of chewed shoes and a couple of murdered throw pillows, I became your best friend. Whenever I was "bad," you'd shake your finger at me and ask "How could you?" -- but then you'd relent and roll me over for a belly rub. My housebreaking took a little longer than expected, because you were terribly busy, but we worked on that together. I remember those nights of nuzzling you in bed and listening to your confidences and secret dreams, and I believed that life could not be any more perfect. We went for long walks and runs in the park, car rides, stops for ice cream (I only got the cone because "ice cream is bad for dogs" you said), and I took long naps in the sun waiting for you to come home at the end of the day. Gradually, you began spending more time at work and on your career, and more time searching for a human mate. I waited for you patiently, comforted you through heartbreaks and disappointments, never chided you about bad decisions, and romped with glee at your homecomings, and when you fell in love. She, now your wife, is not a "dog person" -- still I welcomed her into our home, tried to show her affection, and obeyed her. I was happy because you were happy. Then the human babies came along and I shared your excitement. I was fascinated by their pinkness, how they smelled, and I wanted to mother them, too. Only she and you worried that I might hurt them, and I spent most of my time banished to another room, or to a dog crate. Oh, how I wanted to love them, but I became a "prisoner of love." As they began to grow, I became their friend. They clung to my fur and pulled themselves up on wobbly legs, poked fingers in my eyes, investigated my ears, and gave me kisses on my nose. I loved everything about them and their touch -- because your touch was now so infrequent -- and I would've defended them with my life if need be. I would sneak into their beds and listen to their worries and secret dreams, and together we waited for the sound of your car in the driveway. There had been a time, when others asked you if you had a dog, that you produced a photo of me from your wallet and told them stories about me. These past few years, you just answered "yes" and changed the subject. I had gone from being "your dog" to "just a dog," and you resented every expenditure on my behalf. Now, you have a new career opportunity in another city, and you and they will be moving to an apartment that does not allow pets. You've made the right decision for your "family, " but there was a time when I was your only family. I was excited about the car ride until we arrived at the animal shelter. It smelled of dogs and cats, of fear, of hopelessness. You filled out the paperwork and said, "I know you will find a good home for her." They shrugged and gave you a pained look. They understand the realities facing a middle-aged dog, even one with "papers." You had to pry your son's fingers loose from my collar, as he screamed "No, Daddy Please don't let them take my dog!" And I worried for him, and what lessons you had just taught him about friendship and loyalty, about love and responsibility, and about respect for all life. You gave me a good-bye pat on the head, avoided my eyes, and politely refused to take my collar and leash with you. You had a deadline to meet and now I have one, too. After you left, the 2 nice ladies said you probably knew about your upcoming move months ago & made no attempt to find me another good home. They shook their heads & asked "How could you?" They are as attentive to us here in the shelter as their busy schedules allow. They fed us, of course, but I lost my appetite days ago. At first, whenever anyone passed my pen, I rushed to the front, hoping it was you that you had changed your mind -- that this was all a bad dream... or I hoped it would at least be someone who cared, anyone who might save me. When I realized I could not compete with the frolicking for attention of happy puppies, oblivious to their own fate, I retreated to a far corner and waited. I heard her footsteps as she came for me at the end of the day, and I padded along the aisle after her to a separate room. A blissfully quiet room. She placed me on the table and rubbed my ears, and told me not to worry. My heart pounded in anticipation of what was to come, but there was also a sense of relief. The prisoner of love had run out of days. As is my nature, I was more concerned about her. The burden, which she bears, weighs heavily on her, and I know that, the same way I knew your every mood. She gently placed a tourniquet around my foreleg as a tear ran down her cheek. I licked her hand in the same way I used to comfort you so many years ago. She expertly slid the hypodermic needle into my vein. As I felt the sting and the cool liquid coursing through my body, I lay down sleepily, looked into her kind eyes and murmured, "How could you?" Perhaps because she understood my dog speak, she said, "I'm so sorry." She hugged me, and hurriedly explained it was her job to make sure I went to a better place, where I wouldn't be ignored or abused or abandoned, or have to fend for myself -- a place of love and light so very different from this earthly place. And with my last bit of energy, I tried to convey to her with a thump of my tail that my "How could you?" was not directed at her. It was directed at you, My Beloved Master, I was thinking of you. I will think of you and wait for you forever. May everyone in your life continues to show you so much loyalty my beloved master I will wait for you always and we will be together again. A Note from the Author: If "How Could You?" brought tears to your eyes as you read it, as it did to mine as I wrote it, it is because it is the composite story of the millions of formerly "owned" pets who die each year in American & Canadian animal shelters. Please use this to help educate, on your websites, in newsletters, on animal shelter and vet office bulletin boards. Tell the public that the decision to add a pet to the family is an important one for life, that animals deserve our love and sensible care, that finding another appropriate home for your animal is your responsibility and any local humane society or animal welfare league can offer you good advice, and that all life is precious. Please do your part to stop the killing, and encourage all spay & neuter camp aligns in order to prevent unwanted animals.**

**My own dog Mercedes Benz a female golden retriever was stolen from my backyard the day of my 10th birthday I never did have a chance to say good bye I knew she was getting old her time was coming but I wanted to be right next to her while she left she was my best friend then I got Coale 4 years ago but a piece of my heart will always be missing that no one can fill I presume she died she was 12 when she was stolen and that was 7 years ago can you believe someone stole a dog from her own backyard with a fence and she never ran away she was to scared I miss her so much:( I figured this would fit with this chapter it's a sad one I did not make this story up above Jim Willis did. Wait one more thing when I find that mother fucker I am going to kill him or her for taking my best friend away from me and that is my goal in life I am going to kill that god damn idiot (Excuse my language I am just so pissed off)**

A month later

_Zack was on a sandy planet with two children around the age of 7 the wind came and went making them shiver in their clothes Zack grabbed the girls hands and spun her around " Daddy I am going to be sick!" shouted the little girl and Zack laughed. "Uncle Leif me next me next." Said the little boy jumping up and down " Okay Luke you can be next." He said putting the girl down. " I love you daddy." She said hugging him " I love you too Emily." And he hugged the little girl. " Hey what about me?" said the little boy " Come over here then." Said the girl and the boy ran over and hugged them " Leif!' called Maddie walking with a baby in her arms probably around 2 or 3 months old " Liana we were just outside." Said Zack running to Maddie giving her a kiss on the cheek and then a kiss on the lips " Ewwwwwww." Said the boy and the little girl giggled " Their sucking Face." Said the little girl and then the boy tackled her and they rolled down a hill" Luke what was that for?" the girl said rubbing her head "There was a spark bee on your head." He said " Your such an idiot." The girl said and Maddie and Zack came down and Selene finally came in to sight with her brother Luna with her but there were 4 dogs a another boy and a puppy both pitch black " Come here Cerin, Raven, Luna, and Selene." Maddie said and the dogs came over she took the baby and put him in a pouch on Selene's side " Get" she said and they ran back to the dune sea And there was a blaster shot and Maddie fell down grasping her chest " Mommy!" screamed the girl and she ran over to Maddie and knelt next to her Zack looked at the man standing there it looked like a clone but it wasn't and the clone just ran Maddie wound closed up but she wouldn't get up she just laid there " Maddie!" said Zack actually looking at his friend for the first time since she was shot " Emily give me your hands!" he yelled to his daughter._

Zack woke up with a start he was so confused had he really married Maddie and had kids and who was this Luke kid Zack just ignored it Maddie and her Master have been gone for 3 weeks when Zack saw Maddie's lightsaber he was amazed by the color a dark bronze. Maddie and Master Stass Allie were on a mission they had a possible lead on General Grievous but not a word has been heard from them and everyone was getting worried. " Zachary meet me in the hanger." Said Obi- Wan through the wrist com " Yes Master." Said Zack running to the hanger he went inside " Good you're here A few weeks ago after the disappearance of Matilda and Stass Allie. Anakin and Ahsoka went to go look but never returned now it's our turn." He said and they walked on the ship and prepared the launch to Hyperspace

Maddie woke up in a holding cell she turned her head and saw Ahsoka she was out cold and a huge cut on her side Maddie outstretched her hand and the wound healed Maddie smiled weakly "Where was Master Allie and Skywalker?" she though looking around " Where was Eos?' She turned her head over to her other side and her eyes welled up in tears she slowly got up and walked over to the heavily breathing dog she had wounds on her legs and her ear she was bleeding badly Maddie touched her eyes and she winced in pain her eyes were a reddish color the lovable lab was in to much pain for her eyes to open but she licked her hand and it looked like she was saying goodbye. " Oh Eos I am really sorry about this you have no idea I am really." She said and placed her hand upon Eos' chest her healing powers could not only save a life but take one away her beloved dog stopped breathing and her body fell limp " Your with Mom, Dad, Emily, and Midnight now tell them I love them you can now live forever Good Bye my dearest Friend you were always there and now you have taken my heart with you, you were the best dog anyone could ever have not matter what it was honor to have you serve at my side through good times and the bad." Maddie said a tear silently rolled down her cheek she laid her head on her black chest and cried herself to sleep.

Ahsoka woke up to see Maddie being thrown into the cell she looked worse then before her arm was gone bruises a huge gash on the side of her head and burnt marks were all over her body. Ahsoka went over to her friend " Eos." She called out and she woke up miraculously all off the marks were gone but her eyes were swollen and red from crying. " Maddie what happened?" she asked " Maddie pulled Ahsoka into a hug and let go " He took her away too." Maddie said and she pointed to her dog's body on the floor. " Oh Maddie I am so sorry." Then they looked up when they heard blaster shots and a droid yell into the communicator Maddie's twitched and shivered her eyes turned green " He's here." Said Maddie standing up taking her hair clip off so her hair fell to her back she pressed a button and it turned into a lightsaber her lightsaber " How did you?" Ahsoka said looking confused Grievous took their lightsabers right " I had a lot of free time." Maddie said and the bronze blade appeared. " Let's go I have a battle to fight." She said and ripped off the cell door and she ran down the hallway. She ran and bumped into Zack they hugged " Where are our masters?" Ahsoka asked breaking the two up " Their on the ship." He said " well let's get out off here." Said Ahsoka " I'll meet you there." Said Maddie and she ran back to the holding cell she picked up her dog and carried her off but was stooped by Grievous full of anger and hatred Maddie ran forward to the metal monster Grievous not seeing her coming was stabbed and Maddie ran away.

Maddie put Eos down on her bed the dog look content she was "finally at peace" as her mother would say " Master I need to leave go back to my planet just for2 weeks, It's Nearing Emily's birthday and I want to bury Eos next to the father of her puppies." Maddie said. Her hand now had cybernetics she was overjoyed so overjoyed that she almost smiled but then stopped herself she could feel again but she had to wear a Black long sleeved sweater that stooped just below her waist and a knot held it together. " Sure I have to go on a separate mission anyway so I don't see why not hey it might cheer you up." She said smiling " I doubt it." She said "Nothing will ever again never." her master sighed, " Gather your things." She said.

Maddie shivered it was Christmas time Emily's birthday was the 25th Christmas day she stabbed the shovel hard into the ground and put it in the shed she heard rustling in a snow covered bush " Who's there?" she asked she saw two boys run away laughing Maddie walked over to where they were and saw a 5 year old with a black eye and a bloody nose " My arm hurts." He said and Maddie knelt down she felt his arm and he cried out in pain " It's broken." She said, " Do I have to go to the hospital?" he said fearfully Maddie looked at the little boy and shook her head " No I can fix it right here." Maddie said.

" Really!" he said smiling " Yes you might feel a slight tickle." She said and placed her hands on his forearm and he laughed Maddie almost smiled " There all better." Thanks I am Andy by the way." He said, " I am Maddie." She said. " Andy why did those boys beat you up?" Maddie asked, " They don't like me." He said looking on the ground " I can see that." She said, " They pick on me because I was abused." He said, " So you live in a foster home then?" Asked Maddie her face softened " Yeah where are your parents?" He asked, " They died in a jet crash last year the my little sister died a month ago and my Black lab died yesterday." Maddie said the little boy climbed into her lap and laid his head " I am sorry Maddie." He said " hey do you want to meet my mommy in 2 weeks?" he asked " Why not." she said smiling. "Yay!" said Andy. Maddie spent every waking moment with Andy then finally it was time for her to go 2 weeks later " Maddie you said you would come to see mommy with me." The little boy whined, " Andy I told you I have to go." Maddie said closing the door to her house and slinging her bag on her back.

" But you promised." The boy whined and turned away Maddie bit her lower lip and turned around she ran behind a tree.

" Master can I stay for a few more hours." She spoke in to her wrist comlink " Matilda you have one hour." The Stass said and Maddie ran back to the little boy.

" Andy I have an hour before I have to go." Maddie said and the little boy hugged her, " Come on Maddie my mom is at the restaurant hurry before she leaves." The boy said as Maddie was dragged away by the excited little boy.

" Mommy meet Maddie." Andy said walking in the restaurant " Hi Maddie." Said Mrs. Voun the waiter came and took their order Maddie didn't order anything but a pickle she was happy to see them getting along Maddie gave her pickle to Andy because she knew that he loved them " Andrew give that back." She said " oh no it's okay I gave it to him." She said " I am his mother I can do what I want to him." She said and slapped him Maddie saw him spit out blood " Andy I will help you later just go in the bathroom and wait for me." She said and Andy ran into the Bathroom " What a whore you know that right you hit your own son!" Maddie told her " Why don't you just leave before you get hurt little girl." She said " Are you trying to get on my bad side I am not a normal girl I will kill you don't get me angry." She said the women took a knife and slit Maddie's wrist Maddie looked at the wound and it closed " You son of a bitch you will regret that.' She said and she pulled out her lightsaber and ignited it. " Oh I am so scared of a stream of light." She said sarcastically Maddie brought it down on the table and it split in half " You scared now?" Maddie said she pulled the lightsaber dangerously close to her neck and whispered in her ear " If you want to keep your life you will leave and never come near Andy again Get it." She said and Mrs. Voun took off.

" Good Bye Andy I will miss you." Maddie said as she dropped him off at the foster home Andy had tears in his eyes he walked up to the door he turned around ran to Maddie and pulled Maddie into a hug " I will miss you Maddie." He cried "Remember I will always be here." She said tears welling in her eyes pointing to his heart " Maddie here you can put this on your necklace." He said handing her a ruby she put it on her necklace " Andy wait." She said as she swiped some air spun it around in her hands a she blew into it, it hardened into a marble " Take this and make new friends play them in marbles wit this you have a piece of me and you we will always win." She said and they hugged one more time and Maddie went to her house for her next missoin


	6. A strange happening

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. I also learned new information Ahsoka's name means free from sorrow or pain, Matilda means strong fighter, Zachary means Remembered, and Anakin means Warrior.**

~ ~ * ~ ~

" So dear what are you looking for?" Asked Jocasta Nu as Maddie walked into the Archives.

" Oh, um I was looking for two people my parents actually, I don't know if they were actually from this galaxy but I have this hunch." Maddie said and Madame

Jocasta smiled "Well what was their names?"

" Bhaltair Dillon and Augusta Kincaid." Maddie told her and She raised an eyebrow but shrugged.

" Check the Holonet." She said.

" Thank you Madame." Maddie said and she walked over to the tables a strange Jedi was sitting in the chair next to where she was going to sit.

" Hello Master." Maddie said smiling.

" Oh hello youngling." He replied Maddie sat down and typed in their names and she was shocked what she found on the device was their profiles it said,

" _Bhaltair Dillon- male-Jedi former padawan to Jocasta Nu- presumed dead after running away with Augusta Kincaid- female- Jedi former padawan to Mace Windu- presumed dead"._

Maddie gasped and the Jedi master looked over her shoulder he looked at her and said something into his comlink.

"_Bounty hunter… we found her." _He said quietly but loud enough so Maddie heard him her eyes grew wide. Maddie quietly stood up and walked away but she was grabbed by her arm.

" Get off me.' She hissed but was dragged farther.

Soon she was outside and was being lead into a ship " Madame Jocasta Hel…" Maddie yelled before being hit in the head by the end of a blaster she fell to the ground and the last sight she saw was a man walking toward her and then blackness.

~ ~* ~ ~

Jocasta heard her name being called she ran outside and saw a ship take off _"The padawan_"she thought and looked around for Maddie she had been kidnapped. Master Jocasta ran down the temple halls and burst into the temple room where Skywalker and Ahsoka were receiving their next mission.

" Master Jocasta what is the meaning of this?" asked Mace Windu glaring at her.

" The padawan, padawan Dillon, was taken." She said out of breath and Ahsoka eyes widened and she looked at her master.

" How?" asked Plo Koon,

Jocasta said, " She was searching for her parents she found out they were Jedi and the Jedi sitting next to her kidnapped her."

" Unusual that is we must keep our eyes open no one shall we trust." Yoda said. Plo Koon saw the worried look in Ahsoka's eyes

" Don't worry 'Soka we'll find her." He said reassuringly and Ahsoka forced a smile.

" Master can I be excused.' She said.

" Sure Ahsoka." Anakin said and Ahsoka ran off.

~ ~* ~ ~

" Zack open up Malak and I have to talk to you." Ahsoka said banging on Zack's door with Malak standing next to her.

" Yes Ahsoka?" Zack asked when he opened the door. Ahsoka came in with Malak,

" Sup Malak?" Zack asked.

" I actually have no clue but I saw Ahsoka walking down the halls worried and she brought me here." Malak said.

Ahsoka sat down " Guys Maddie has been kidnapped." She said biting her lip.

" What!" Exclaimed Zack and Malak Zack stood up and turned at Ahsoka

" How?" He asked putting his hands in tight fists.

" A Jedi kidnapped her." Ahsoka said and then thought about it " Although he was a bounty Hunter trying to be a Jedi."

" We have to find her." Malak said.

"We can't we been told to stay in the Temple until further notice. They will be looking for Maddie for 2 weeks if they don't find her, her funeral will be held." Ahsoka said.

" What were stuck in here for 2 weeks!" Zack exclaimed he sat down on the bed and put his palms into his eye sockets.

" For all we know we will have to wait 2 weeks and if they don't find Maddie we would have lost a great friend." Malak said and Zack slumped into the wall.

~ ~* ~ ~

3 months later

The slave girl ran through the streets her outfit was thin and showy her thin shows were wet. She ran through the mud and she ran into the slave quarters.

" Silvers back!" Shouted the ten year old girl and the little kids ran up to her Silver laughed and dumped the food she stole on the ground a loaf of bread was all she found but the kids ate thankfully.

" Girl!" The Slave master shouted and Silver jumped.

" Yes Master Uzi." Silver said and the kids ran.

" Get in here." He said and Silver ran in.

" Yes sir?" she asked running into the palace.

" Pick this up." He commanded from his bed his floor was covered in Alcohol bottles.

" Yes sir." Silver said she hadn't eaten in weeks and was thin and shaky she picked up a bottle and dropped it.

" Look what you did!" shouted Uzi and pressed a button a sharp electrocuting pain shoot through her body the pain was unbearable but she just kept her thoughts to her self.

" No wonder you were so cheap you are a piece of shit I should just kill you." He hissed and Silver picked up all the bottles and through them away.

" Hurry up I want this place cleaned up we are getting Jedi visitors today.' He said.

"Yes sir." Silver said.

**A/N: ALRIGHT I WILL HAVE THE NEST CHAPTER UP SOME TIME THIS WEEK LEAVE A REVIEW.**


	7. Slavery

A/N: Special thanks to Evil tree! I decided that this story needs to brighten up but I am not changing the story I am doing 'Short Story of the chapter!" where my friends make up short stories and I chose one and put it in my author note you guys can give me a short story just leave it in your review.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing star wars **

**~ ~* ~ ~**

" Silver are you sure you can't tell us your secret?" The little girl asked when Silver came in to change from her showy outfit to a long sack dress.

" I am positive Lao." Silver said she went to get changed. Silver came back and sat cross-legged on the floor.

" Were getting a new slave today Silver." Said a little boy walking over to Silver and sitting in front off her like all the others.

" Really Diao." Silver said smiling.

" Silver Danzi is whining again!" whined one of the eldest kids around the age of 11.

" Okay Shia I am coming… Be right back okay?" Silver asked them and they nodded their heads. Silver walked into the sleeping quarters she went over to a sleeping infant Twi'lek she whimpered and the human girl picked her up and gently touched her light blue skin and Danzi opened her green eyes. Silver walked out back into the other part of the slave quarters.

" What happened to her mom?" asked Lao, Lao was one of the late slaves although Silver had only got here a few months ago she was here for the girl's death.

" Kulio died a few months ago when I first got here Lao, Danzi was only a few days old Kulio was starving we had formed a friendship I tried to sneak some food for her but I would always get caught," tears formed in Sliver's eyes " The separatist came I ran, Kulio was straggling behind I told her to hurry up I looked up and saw a bomb coming down I screamed for her then she remembered Danzi she ran back I ran after her," Silver remembered the pain off being hit by the bomb it was unbearable " The bomb came down Kulio was farther then me the bomb fell right on her it burst I was thrown back I was gravely injured but later I was fine, I ran over to her she was barely alive I tried to help I did honest but I was to late she told me too take care of Danzi and then she died." Tears rolled down Silvers cheeks as she finished her story.

" It's okay." Said Diao climbing into her lap the played with her Blonde braid Silver wrapped her arms around the Togruta.

" You!" hissed Uzi and an electric shock went through Silvers body.

" The Jedi are here." He said and Silver lifted the Boy off of her and placed Danzi into Shia's arms and went to see the Jedi.

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Let me go!" Hissed Ahsoka as she was dragged into the palace.

" You know I have had just about enough of your attitude Jedi!" he hissed back Ahsoka tried to use the force again and a shock went through her body.

" Nice try Jedi but those cuffs are especially made to counteract the force." He said and Ahsoka gave up she followed him into the palace.

~ ~ * ~ ~

The slave walked into the Palace and Silver's mouth dropped " Ahsoka?" She asked and Ahsoka's mouth dropped she knew that voice she looked harder at the girl's face behind the scars, dried blood, and dirt she saw her best friend.

" Maddie?"

**A/N: sorry this took longer then I excepted and I am so sorry it short but I will have the next chapter up Tuesday THIS I SWEAR**

The ninja used the force and won the fight- My friend Mitchell


	8. A new person

**A?N: Sorry this took so long life is such a pain this year so far I have to go to a cheer competition every weekend my friends want to hang out every day so were going to have a party and stay over for the night at ma house for ma birthday on Friday and before that were going to see a movie me Katia ma twin Charlie and Adrianna and then Sunday another cheer comp oh and more news ma kitten sparrow may be having kittens but we don't know yet. **

Maddie put a finger up to her lips and Ahsoka didn't say a word until the bargaining was over Uzi told Maddie to get Ahsoka new clothes and show her around. Maddie rushed out and Ahsoka crossed her arms

"Explain." She commanded

Maddie sighed and told Ahsoka about everything "My mom was born into slavery when my dad rescued her Uzi swore revenge when he heard I was here he told every bounty hunter in the galaxy that he would pay half of his fortune to get me, well they were planning a raid on the temple and a treacherous Jedi heard me speak my name he captured me now I am Master Uzi's and Master Bane's property." Ahsoka's eyes widened

"Bane!?" She sputtered Maddie nodded

"Cad Bane."

"Well that's kriffing great!" She yelled and everyone turned to look at her

Maddie looked at Ahsoka confused "Ya know him?' she asked quietly

Ahsoka nodded her head "A few months ago Skyguy and I were on Felucia I got in trouble and I was assigned to guard the holocron vault he got in and stole a holocron with all the names of the force sensitive younglings then he got Master Skywalker to open it by using me he was supposedly was killed but cheated death he captured a few but then eventually was captured he escaped."

" Wow well it's time." Maddie said turning away

" What?" Ahsoka asked but Maddie grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cabins.

~ ~ * ~ ~

Zack jumped down from some cargo boxes in the hanger of the Resolute "Sup Malak?"

"Have you seen Ahsoka I can't seem to find her?"

"Yeah she said she was going to Zygerria." Zack said standing next to Malak.

" Hi Rex." Malak said without turning around Rex glared at him.

" Uh commander will you please stop and come with me." He commanded Zack.

Malak glared at Rex through his unseeing eyes.

" It's okay Malak I'll be right back."

A?N: Sorry its short but anyway tension between Rex and Malak and Malak is blind for more information on the characters check out my profile


	9. Red and Silver

**A/N: Well you all probably heard bout the Snow we got 2****nd**** biggest storm since the Blizzard of 96 I slid down the stairs of the Art Museum, hit a rock oh check out my BFF's story ( she just got an account!) Her name is AlexandriaROX789 if she can post it I have to ask her ( she's genmigirf in my story There goes the galaxy.)**

**Also check out kristi92's story on my fav author list her story is Flame of Destiny it's awesome ( IS NOT TWILIGHT NOT REALATED TO TWILIGHT MORE LIKE THE MOVIE UNDERWORLD) she lives in my house so yeah check it out or she'll kill me. Bad news- My account expired on word I would have had this out earlier but I HAD to rewrite it all! Cause it wouldn't copy and paste! Well here it is.**

" Silver, Silver!" shouted the twins Diao and Lao running up to Maddie and Ahsoka.

" Silver?" Ahsoka asked raising an eye marking Maddie laughed and followed the twin the half mile down to the cabins.

" Bet I can out run you Lao!" Her Twi'lek twin yelled.

" I like to see try!" she yelled back to him she paused and turned to face Maddie and Ahsoka " You too Silver and Red." she said as she dashed off.

" Well looks like you earned you name " Red" Maddie said as she dashed off Ahsoka rolled her eyes and followed.

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Padawan Kiesel and Zisivan we are terribly sorry to say, but were dropping the search for Padawan Dillon." Windu said folding his hands with a stern face I felt my heart snap as blood pounded through it.

" What!?" I Yelled at him and I felt all eyes on me but I didn't care " You can't she's not dead I would have felt it besides Ahsoka went to find her!" I couldn't stop myself it was to late the words were out of my mouth already.

" Padawan Tano went to find her alone!" he said as his anger rose I thought that the whole temple had been silenced to hear the conflict.

Malak carefully stepped forward " Master if I may Ahsoka went to help another, That's part of the code is it not so actually she didn't do anything for we are to help others no matter what." My eyes widened I owe it to the guy when it comes to the rules Malak is the best.

Windu looked shocked " Fine But Padawan Tano and Dillon have one planetary rotation to be heard from or we will cancel the search." We sighed in relief.

" Thanks a lot man I owe you one." I told him slapping him on the back. Malak smiled and I swear if he wasn't blind his eyes would be dancing.

" Just keep your eyes open kay?"

" Of course bro." I replied

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Silverrrrrrr!" shouted a voice coming from behind Ahsoka and Maddie. A girl who looked Zygerrian ( I think that's how you spell it?) dressed in fancy clothes and jewelry walked up to them.

" Did you teach the newbie?" she asked as she grinned evilly her eyes full of hate Maddie snorted and Ahsoka looked up at her.

" Answer me skug!"

" I'll get right to it ma'am." Maddie said giving her an evil glare the girl snorted held her head up high and walked away. As soon as she was away Maddie, Ahsoka, Lao, and Diao cracked up.

" She is such a priss." Maddie said grinning her eyes wore a different color a dark yellow not a sithly color more like a bright cheerful yellow. After a few moments of laughing they walked the rest of the way to the quarters.

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Maddie you awake?" Ahsoka asked

" Yup."

" What if were not found?" Maddie thought hard in the cold windy sky she could she the distant planets and moons "_ I miss home laying on the roof with Eos on my lap looking up at comets, eclipses, the stars, the planets, the crisp night air and how hot it would get in the summer, and especially the moon." _A silent tear rolled down Maddie's cheek at the thought of Eos the spiteful Black lab who was always there except now. She wondered what happened to Selene, Zack, Luna, and Andy she wondered how life will be if they weren't found she couldn't even see that they _had_ to be found. Maddie was snapped out of her dreams when she heard Ahsoka calling her name.

" Earth to Maddie." she said waving her hand in front of Maddie's face she sighed

" I wish I was on earth."

" Why did anything bad happen there?" Ahsoka asked sitting up and looking at Maddie. She chuckled softly.

" I wish I can't even name them all, and surprisingly all of them are the same dictatorship, money, safety, and most importantly Freedom."

Ahsoka sighed " Even somewhere else everything's the same, War, Death, Greed."

" Alright let's get off of this wretched planet follow me." Maddie said as she stood and walked out the door. They walked a few feet and heard clanking of battle droid feet.

" Not again." Maddie said " Ahsoka follow me." she motioned Ahsoka toward the doorway to the office. Maddie opened the drawer and pulled out a comlink.

" Why didn't you do that before?" Ahsoka asked putting her hands on her hips.

" I knew you were coming and I needed a time where the Republic was closer, and with the separatist here the Republic won't be far behind." Maddie explained as she handed Ahsoka her light saber. Maddie ignited her a drew it near her arm.

" What are you doing?!" demanded Ahsoka

Maddie cut a patch a piece of skin and pulled out a chip. " That, did you wonder why we couldn't use the force most of the younglings are force sensitive including Danzi so." Maddie grabbed Ahsoka's arm and pulled something out only this time with the force.

Ahsoka turned on the comlink and spoke into it "Republic Base this is Commander Tano do you read me?" she spoke into it. Static " Republic Base."

" Commander Tano where are you?" Came a voice of a clone Maddie and Ahsoka smiled.

" In the Zygerria system I am with Commander Dillon."

" Commander Dillon?" the clone asked

" Yup Hi I've got a whole group of force sensitives here." Maddie said taking the comlink.

" Well send reinforcements right away." The end went silent.

Maddie stood up but stopped right away a wave of fear rushed over her " Ahsoka." She whispered Ahsoka turned around and saw what she was looking at.

" Kriff." she cursed as a battalion of SBDS came forward blasters pointed at them Maddie ignited her golden lightsaber in Ataru form, the most acrobatic form, she ran quickly at the Droids. Maddie sliced down ten droids before Ahsoka finally joined.

" We can't beat them." Maddie said as blocked a bolt heading toward her face.

" Your saying we should retreat." Ahsoka asked blacking another bolt heading for her chest.

Maddie deactivated her lightsaber and knelt down Ahsoka looked at her strangely. The droids flew back as the earth rumbled and automatically were destroyed.

Ahsoka looked bewildered " Whoa how'd you…"

" I've studied the earth in 9th grade best in the whole school."

" Ohh let's get them before the clankers do!" Ahsoka said and they dashed off their lightsabers glowing in the dark.

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Generals!" called a clone and Anakin, Stass, And Obi-wan walked over with Zack and Malak followed.

" Yes Lieutenant?" Master Allie asked leaning on the chair.

" We have received word form Commander Tano."

" Contact her as soon as possible." Anakin commanded

The clone turned around although it was against his nature to disobey a command he spoke " Sir she says that Commander Dillon with her."

" Matidla's alive?" Stass asked her eyes widened

" Go there now Lieutenant."

~ ~ * ~ ~

" Silver what's going on?" asked Lao rubbing her eyes Maddie awoke all the kids and they groggily stood up and rubbed their eyes. Maddie still had her lightsaber burning and once the children saw what she and Ahsoka were carrying their eyes grew wide in fear.

Maddie noticed and walked over to them she turned off her lightsaber " Guys me and Ahsoka are Jedi. My name is Maddie and that's Ahsoka Tano." The younglings still didn't dare move. Ahsoka came over with Danzi in her arms still sleeping " We're not going to hurt you." Maddie said soothingly.

" Maddie we need to leave now." she commanded and she ran out of the hut Maddie followed.

" Maddie!" screamed Lao running and hugging her. Tears flowed from her eyes " Don't leave us!" she said crying into Maddie skirt. Slowly the other children followed Lao and grabbed Maddie's hand as she walked.

Maddie looked up she saw ships come down from the sky, Republic ships, she breathed a sigh of relive. The hanger door opened and out walked Clones who raised their blasters a fired at the droids who were behind them. Maddie rushed the younglings aboard.

`~ ~ * ~ ~

" Maddie, Ahsoka what's the meaning of this." Anakin belowed but Obi- wan interrupted,

" Oh hush up Anakin."

" Masters I'm sorry Ahsoka came to find me my mothers old master had still wanted my mom and when he heard she was dead he put bounties on my head." Maddie explained.

" Well Matilda were just glad to know your safe." Master Allie said.

Maddie want back to her quarters and got changed into her Padawan outfit it felt good to be back to herself.

" Knock Knock." said Zack opening the door Maddie ran up and kissed him but she didn't realize Malak saw."

" Oh um."

" I won't tell if you don't." he said walking away. Maddie thought about what he had said the she realized he meant that Ahsoka and him were dating like her and Zack.

**AAN: check out my poll. = D**


	10. Changing

**A/N: Hey I am back yeah that's pretty much it.**

**Maddie's POV**

I sat down on her wrinkled cot, the brown blanket was wrinkled as for the pillows, well they were thrown at the head of the bed messily. My blonde Padawan braid was in front of my face hanging loosely as it swayed in the cool breeze that entered the room from the open window in the back. Master Allie had been away on a mission, a mission too " Dangerous" for a Padawan. What could be so dangerous that me, someone who is wanted dead by a ghost, who was captured, sold into slavery only to find out that I lived there with my mom and dad from when I was 2 to 4, be sold again to someone who had owned my mom, risked my life for children, and is fighting a war millions of miles away from my home planet.

Yeah, my life wasn't dangerous. There wasn't much to do at the temple, well at least not as exciting as being on the battlefield, I could spar with the other Padawan, hang out with Zack, Malak, or Ahsoka. Preferably Zack, well he is kinda of my boyfriend besides Ahsoka and Malak are dating too so.

I pondered on what I would do when Ahsoka walked in with Luna and Selene practically trampling her in excitement.

" Here they almost killed Master Yoda." she said and the two labs jumped on me. I smiled at her smart remark, I smiled she plopped down on the chair next to the wall.

" Thanks."

" No problem." she replied " Oh and Master Yoda would like to see you in about…" she paused for a second " 4 minutes."

" Thank god." I said if he wanted me then I was probably going to meet up with my master or go on a separate mission.

" Hey tell Malak I said hi and Zack too, if you see him." I told her.

"Mh hm." she mumbled not even looking up from petting Selene I picked up my pack and slid the door closed as I left the room.

~ ~ * ~ ~

I wandered down the dark halls of the temple searching for the Council room, you think I knew where it was by now considering how many times I've been in there. After a few minutes I finally found it. I entered it standing in the middle of the room, after I bowed and looked at them I knew something was up, something not good, it wasn't their faces it was as if I knew what they were feeling, sorrow, sadness, pity. These emotions weren't new to me, I've felt them plenty of times, inside me, inside others most of the time those emotions were directed at me.

" Is something wrong Masters?" I asked I felt the room shift around nervously.

" Padawan Dillon" Mace Windu paused for a moment as if the next part pained him " Padawan Dillon tomorrow you will be assigned as a guard for one of the senators."

What he said confused me what about my apprenticeship with Master Allie, The room fell silent for a moment it felt as if time was frozen, just for a second as the truth hit me.

" Master Allie's Dead?!" I asked mixed emotions hit me as if a brick fell on my head from a 2 story drop. Once again pity filled the room. I tried to relax when I asked my next question.

" How?"

" She was gunned down by advancing separatist forces." Plo Koon said folding his hands

" When is her funeral?" my voice cracked at this point so it came out like a five years old voice

" In the afternoon that's where you'll get your senator to protect."

I bowed and left as my throat burned and my eyes watered.

~ ~* ~ ~

" Stass Allie birth planet Tholoth Master to Matilda Dillon.." Was all I heard the announcer say then I blocked out the rest my face glowed from the fire, the smoke hurt my eyes and I didn't care. I felt a hand on my should I didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. My eyes stayed on the dancing flames as it cast a orange glow in the dark area. I noticed everyone's hood of their robe down my stayed up.

The ceremony felt as if it dragged on and on. Finally it was over everyone said that they were "sorry" I smiled at them and said thanks. Soon most of the people had cleared out I walked over to Master Windu and Yoda.

" Masters."

" Padawan, this is Senator Amidala." Windu said and I looked at the senator, she wore a long dark robe and had her brown hair laying flat down to her back, she smiled at me. When I searched her emotions, my newest power, she seemed sad for me and confused. Confused, why would she be confused, then I got confused.

" Um excuse me, Why do I need to protect her I'll just put her in even more danger, with him and why can't I just be assigned a new master?" I asked turning to Master Yoda.

" Too much you have learned already, him is why chosen you weren't, afraid others are." he told me, Of course that's why I wasn't chosen again, that's always the case.

" Hello Matilda." Senator said holding out her hand I shook it

" Um it's Maddie and um hi."

" Oh Maddie, that's a nice name mine's Padme." She said smiling

I smiled and she turned and left, she turned back around and motioned for me to follow her.

~ ~ * ~ ~

**Twist!!!!!!!!!!! Didn't expect that were ya**


	11. author's note preview sort of thing

**A/N: OMSC ( Oh my star clan) I haven't updated in forever! Ya know writers block is the worst possible thing that can happen to you! Well I'm new and I also improved my technique of emotion So watch out readers prepare for many, many but not to many fights, life risking, and Yes William is back! I honestly have no idea why he hasn't been plotting lately but trust oh he will and Maddie better be prepared. Ya now I think William is a boring name you know what from now on his name will be ………... **

**CARL! Tell me what you think his new name will be something sinister and something that is so chilling it will make your spine chill and get Goosebumps. Oh yeah another thing is you will know who Zack's dad is MWWWWHAHA and you will see some of Ahsoka's background and who Malak came to be blind AND I can't tell you but I have a hint let me see if you can find out and the hint is ……….*****……..**

_**Look in the stars a life is born in a new light like a star but remember in a second that flame could go out leaving all to perish in darkness. **_**And no it is not Luke My God.**

**Okay so old friends, new friend, new threats and most of all a chilling prophecy that might mean the end of all hope!**__

_**Coming soon ( maybe)**_


	12. the box

**Thornshadow: So so so sorry I haven't updated in forever, I have good news the Writers block is gone!**

**Writer's Block: For Now,**

**Thornshadow: I will never get writers block again!**

**Writer's Block: That's what she thinks**

**Thornshadow: STOP MESSING WITH MY HEAD!**

**Writer's block: Never!**

**Thonshadow: Grrrrrrrrr**

**Writer's block: Ummm… Thornshadow doesn't own Star Wars but she does own A hot dog eating cat!**

Maddie wandered through the halls of the senate building, her arms full of important papers. Her lightsaber hilt clipped onto her belt uselessly. She had to get to her quarters right away she didn't want to see anyone, she had far to much work to do. Maddie was almost there when she turned a corner and Master Skywalker and Ahsoka passed her. Ahsoka turned to look at her master and flicked her eyes to Maddie. He let out a sigh and motioned for her to go.

" Maddie I was looking for you!" Ahsoka exclaimed crossing her arms giving her a stern look.

" Sorry but I really have to check out these reports." Maddie said quickly.

" Okay I might as well help." Ahsoka said and she pressed the button to Maddie's quarters, Maddie immediately knew someone had been in here, there was another presence in the room She saw Ahsoka's hand grab her lightsaber and Maddie put the reports on her desk and quickly turned around her lightsaber in her hands setting a white glow over to room.

" Zack and Malak what exactly are you doing!" Ahsoka shouted they jumped down from the rafter their feet making a hard thud as they hit the floor. Zack scratched his head , something he's does when he's nervous, and Malak just stood there his blind eyes betraying no emotion. In his hand he had a large chest brown wood and bronze hinges, Ahsoka stared at it, it was a while before any of them spoke.

" What is that?" Maddie asked her blue eyes widening she had never seen it before the small window in her room was open and the blue curtains blew across the port.

" We actually don't know." Zack confessed pushing his blonde hair back. " We were hoping you knew."

Ahsoka sighed and took the chest after a few minutes of examining it she finally spoke " It's not locked." Maddie took the chest pushing her braid out of her face.

" You guys want to open it?" she asked looking at them all, Malak shrugged his shoulders, Zack just smiled, and Ahsoka just stood there.

Finally Malak spoke " Well I guess you should open it." Maddie hand shook as she delicately unhooked the latch. She let out a long sigh and pushed open the lid. A rush of wind erupted Maddie felt being swept in. The chest fell to the floor with a clang she saw a rush of scenes, that made her head scream, A blue cat calling out for help, blood splattering the floor, a shooting star, a rush of claws an anguish of pain, so bad it took her breath away, she found herself gasping for air. Her vision became blurred it was slowly fading away. She tried to scream but nothing came out finally it was over Maddie was left only able to watch as darkness engulfed her.

Sorry it's so short but the next chapters are longer so bare with me alright tell next time

Happy hunting!

*Thornshadow*


	13. Spiritclan

**Thornshadow: HAHA I have yet to be concurred this is probably the fastest I have EVER updated! You all should feel special! But I couldn't leave you with a cliffy like that!**

**Bloodstar: Yes you could.**

**Thornshadow: You right but I'm just in a writing mood!**

**Sagepaw: Maybe because you keep watching Wolf's rain and reading warriors!**

**Maddie: Who the hell are you!**

**Sagepaw: That will all be revealed this chappie!**

**Bloodstar: Stop being mysterious.**

**Maddie: Um… Thornshadow doesn't own Warriors or star wars but she does own Cherryfeather's kits, Maddie, Zack, Malak, Bloodstar, Talonpaw, Sagepaw, Dragpaw, Shinepaw, Lightpaw, Moonlight, Wildclaw, Flightpaw and Spiritclan not the cats in it.**

**Thornshadow: wait I'm putting in an alliances like they have in the book!**

**Alliances **

**Spiritclan**

**Leader:**** Bloodstar- A small black she-cat with blood red paws, chest and tail green eyes and small scars claws are dog teeth.**

**Apprentice, Willowpaw**

**Deputy: ****Mossstone- a gray and white she cat with blue eyes and extremely cold fur**

**Apprentice, Gingerpaw**

**Medicine cat: ****Blossomflame- a tiny white she cat with green eyes and 3 gashes on her neck**

**Apprentice, Littlebird**

**Warriors:**** ( She-cats and toms without kits)**

**Mistflower- A small black she-cat with green eyes**

**Apprentice, Shinepaw **

**Wildclaw- A black tom with a red paw, extremely long claws red eyes and bite marks. (Mossstone's mate)**

**Apprentice, Sagepaw**

**Addertail- a underfed ginger tom with amber eyes and fang marks in his throat ( Briarlight's mate)**

**Apprentice, Talonpaw**

**Badgerfang: A black tom with white stripes and claw marks( Hollyfoot's mate)**

**Apprentice, Fangpaw**

**Snowclaw: Deaf white tom with blue eyes and talon marks( Cherryfeather's mate)**

**Apprentice, Dragpaw**

**Moonlight- a black and white tom, blue eyes and three claw mark( Spottedheart's mate) **

**Apprentice, Clearpaw**

**Briarlight- a brown she cat with amber eyes and disfigured legs**

**Apprentice, Flightpaw**

**Gorsespot- a ginger and white tom with green eyes( Silverfur's Mate)**

**Silverfur- a silver she-cat with blue eyes**

**Smokemask- Black tom with amber eyes and a clean cut on his side( Mistflower's mate)**

**Apprentice, Lightpaw**

**Spottedheart- a dappled gray she-cat**

**Lilystem- a brown tom with blue eyes**

**Greeneyes- a brown tom with green eyes**

**Amberheart- a ginger tom with amber eyes**

**Ashfur- a Gray tom with darker gray flecks patches of charred fur and dark blue eyes ( Bloodstar's mate)**

**Swiftfoot a black and white with brown eyes and bite marks( Larchgrowl's mate)**

**Shrewfang- a small brown tom with tire marks on his back ( nightwing's mate)**

**Hollyfoot- a pale gray she cat with green eyes**

**Apprentices:**** ( She cats and toms training to be warriors More then six moons)**

**Shinepaw- a black she cat with a white streak down her back and blue eyes**

**Talonpaw- a gray tom with sleek black tabby stripes and green eyes**

**Fangpaw- a broad shouldered golden tabby tom with amber eyes and a torn ear**

**Lightpaw- a black she-cat with a white streak down her back**

**Dragpaw- a white she-cat with brown streaks like she's been dragged in mud and blue eyes**

**Littlebird- a small orange tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and chest (med cat)**

**Flightpaw- a long limbed white she-cat with red eyes**

**Sagepaw- a small beautiful dark tortiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat, white paws, white chest, a white muzzle dark fur around one eye a black tipped and tabby striped tail with blind blue eyes talon marks**

**Willowpaw-a dark ginger she cat with a white paw, and a white underbelly and chest, eyes change from blue to green**

**Clawpaw- a dark tom with a lighter chest and tail tip and orange eyes.**

**Clearpaw- a brown tom with clear blind gray eyes**

**Gingerpaw- a dark red she-cat with darker ginger tabby stripes green eyes and a white chest**

**Queens: ****( She-cats nursing kits or expecting)**

**Larchgrowl- an underfed pale tabby with amber eyes. Mother to Swiftfoot's kits Heartkit(A dark cream she-cat) and Herbkit( A brown tabby she-cat)**

**Nightwing- a dark tortiseshell mother of Shrewfang's kit Horsekit ( a gray tom)**

**Cherryfeather- a orange she-cat with blue eyes expecting Snowclaw's kits**

**Elders****: ( former warriors and queens retired)**

**Wolfheart- a pretty elegant pale gray she-cat muzzle white with age and bright blue eyes**

**Smallhowl- a tiny patchy furred black and white tom with dulled blue eyes **

**Runningstorm- a tall strong brown tabby tom with blue eyes missing a leg**

**Thunderclan**

**Leader****: Firestar- an elderly, sleek, handsome, flame colored tom with green eyes**

**Deputy:**** Brambleclaw-broad-shouldered, muscular, dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Molepaw (a cream and brown tom)**

**Medicine cat: ****Jayfeather- an undersized gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Cherrypaw ( a orange she-cat with blue eyes)**

**Warriors:**

**Squriellflight- a orange tabby she-cat with one white paw a bushy tail green eyes and a torn ear**

**Dustpelt- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.**

**Apprentice- Frostpaw ( a black she cat with frost colored splotches and blue eyes) **

**Sandstorm- a pale ginger she-cat with barely visable tabby stripes and green eyes**

**Cloudtail- a long haired pure white tom with blue eyes**

**Brakenfur- a long legged brown tabby tom with a scar on his back**

**Sorreltail- a tortiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes**

**Thornclaw- abroad shouldered golden tabby tom**

**Brightheart- a ginger and white she cat with one green eye a shreeded ear and ginger tail**

**Spiderleg- a slender black tom with long limbs and a brown underbelly**

**Whitewing- a pure white she-cat with green eyes**

**Birchfall- a light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Grasspaw-( a gray tom and green eyes)**

**Graystripe- a broad long haired gray tom with a darker stripe down his back**

**Berrynose- a cream colored tom with blue eyes and a stub for a tail**

**Mousewhisker- a gray and white tom**

**Hazeltail- a small gray and white she-cat**

**Cinderheart- a gray she-cat**

**Loinblaze- a golden tabby tom**

**Icecloud- a white she-cat**

**Foxleap- a red tom**

**Poppyfrost- a tortiseshell she-cat**

**Bumblestripe- a gray tom with bumble like stripes**

**Rosepetal- pinkish she-cat**

**Toadstep- Black and white tom**

**Dovewing- gray she-cat**

**Ivypool- silver and white tabby**

**Millie- Silver tabby she-cat**

**Queens:**

**Daisy: cream she-cat from the horseplace**

**Ferncloud: a gray she cat with darker flecks**

**Blossomfall- Tortiseshell she-cat expecting Toadstep's kits**

**Elders:**

**Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat**

**Purdy-plump tabby with a gray muzzle, former loner **

**Shadowclan:**

**Leader:**** Blackstar- a large white tom with huge get black paws and amber eyes**

**Deputy:**** Rowanclaw- a dark ginger tabby with blue eyes**

**Medicine cat:**** Flametail- a bright ginger red tom with faded light green eyes, think fur, bushy tail and short legs**

**Warriors:**

**Toadfoot-dark brown tom**

** Applefur-mottled brown she-cat **

**Crowfrost-black-and-white tom **

**Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back**

**Apprentice, Pinepaw ( brown tom) **

**Snowbird-pure white she-cat**

** Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes **

**Olivenose-tortoiseshell she-cat **

**Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom**

** Shrewfoot-gray she-cat with black feet **

**Scorchfur-dark gray tom **

**Redwillow-mottled brown and ginger tom **

**Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom**

** Dawnpelt-cream-furred she-cat **

**Queens:**

**Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles **

**Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat **

**Elders:**

**Cedarheart-dark gray tom **

**Tallpoppy-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat**

** Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail**

** Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye **

**Windclan**

**Leader:**** Onestar- brown tabby tom**

**Deputy:**** Ashfoot: dappled gray she cat**

**Medicine cat: ****Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom**

**Warriors:**

**Crowfeather-dark gray tom **

**Owlwhisker-light brown tabby tom**

**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw **

**Whitetail-small white she-cat**

** Nightcloud-black she-cat **

**Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes**

** Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws **

**Harespring-brown-and-white tom **

**Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes**

** Antpelt-brown tom with one black ear**

** Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws **

**Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes**

** Apprentice, Furzepaw **

**Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes**

**Apprentice, Boulderpaw **

**Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat**

** Swallowtail-dark gray she-cat**

** Sunstrike-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead**

**Queens:**

_**None**_

**Elders:**

**Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom **

**Tornear-tabby tom **

**Riverclan**

**Leader:**** Mistystar- gray she-cat blue eyes**

**Deputy:**** Rippletail- a black tom**

**Apprentice, Hollowpaw( dark brown tabby tom)**

**Medicine cat:**** Mothwing- dappled golden she-cat**

**Apprentice, Willowshine( dappled gray she-cat)**

**Warriors:**

**Graymist-pale gray tabby she-cat **

**Apprentice, Troutpaw ( gray tabby she-cat)**

**Mintfur-light gray tabby tom**

** Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes **

**Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat**

** Apprentice, Mossypaw( Brown and white she cat) **

**Pe****bblefoot-mottled gray tom**

** Apprentice, Rushpaw( Light tabby tom)**

** Mallownose-light brown tabby tom **

**Robinwing-tortoiseshell-and-white tom**

** Beetlewhisker-brown-and-white tabby tom **

**Petalfur-gray-and-white she-cat**

** Grasspelt-light brown tom**

**Queens:**

**Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat **

**Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes **

**Elders:**

**Dapplenose-mottled gray she-ca****t**

** Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom**

Maddie felt warm inside as if her heart had been a ray of sunshine warming her from head to toe, she felt better then she had ever before, that was all broken when Maddie tried to open her eyes her head screamed and her eyes hurt as they adjusted to the light. Maddie took in a shocking gasp, instead of the cold metal floor she was lying on lush green grass softer then any mattress, Amazing sounds filled her ears birds sang, water trickling in a stream, leaves rustling in a cool summers breeze. Maddie stood abruptly she could never here this well before! As if her eyes betrayed her she saw green trees, a stream, white flowers blooming, and yet her sight was worse but her nose and ears were amazing she sniffed the air to find a scent rushing in the scent of fish, and water approaching. She looked around then she saw it, 3 cats were sleeping next to her! A red cat with a withe chest slept soundly next to a brown male she guessed, and then a golden male slept next to where Maddie was standing tabby stripes glowed his pelt. Maddie looked at her only to jump with shock instead of her black boots there was orange paws with the right one white! Maddie rushed over toward the stream and took one look instead of the brown curly hair with the tanned face Maddie always had in the reflection stood a orange cat with a white chest and underbelly, one white paw and blue eyes! Maddie was to shocked to even breath she took another look to see … her… pelt sparkling to a brilliance of flame, This couldn't be her she can't be a cat! She raced over to where the other cats laid they had to be Zack, Malak, and Ahsoka, It surprised her how fast she ran now, it felt great! The wind grazing her fur blood pounding in her eyes, so many scent and sounds she never experienced before. Finally she raced where the others were she started with the red cat with the white chest and tail tip, _That must be Ahsoka and that must be Malak_. She thought Malak was the brown tom with the black muzzle, _and that means the tabby is Zack. _

They were all out cold she heard paw steps and turned to greet the intruders, It was a group of about 5 cats in the lead was a black tom with small, neat black ears and piercing blue eyes next was a small brown and white she cat with green eyes, a fluffy dark gray she-cat with amber eyes, a light brown tom with amber eyes, and a brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes. Maddie took in their scent and wrinkled her nose they reeked of fish!

" What are you doing on our territory?" The gray she- cat hissed her eyes narrowing into yellow slits she unsheathed her claws she got ready to spring at Maddie but the black tom put his tail out to stop her.

" Watch it Minnowtail, I've got this." He commanded authority shining in his blue eyes. " What Minnowtail meant was this is Riverclan's territory, You need to get off here it's against the rules for you to be here…" Maddie zoned out when a new scent enter the clearing, it smelt way better then this Riverclan scent, it smelt of flowers and food, A Black and white tom with blue eyes entered with a black tom who had a red paw and extremely long claws and blood colored eyes, a small black tortoiseshell followed her jaws open wide as if she was tasting the air her blue eyes were tinted and Maddie realized with cold horror, that the small cat was blind.

" Reedwhisker I have this one." The tom spoke with such authority he must be really respected here Maddie stared at him three scars lined his throat, Reedwhisker bowed his head regret shining in his eyes and left the cat followed him out. Maddie studied the 3 cats and then it her all these cat have scars, _deep_ scars, no cat could survive those wounds. The blind cat had long gashes on her side and the long clawed one had bite marks on his scruff.

" Hello, My name is Moonlight, this is Sagepaw," He pointed his white tail at the tortoiseshell, and then at the Black tom, " And that's Wildclaw." Wildclaw dipped his head red eyes shining in confusion.

" I'm Um Maddie." she replied hesitantly the she- cat's eyes shined and she whispered something in Wildclaw's ear he took a look at Maddie and nodded.

" We're here to take you back to our camp, are there others with you?" Moonlight asked his head searching for others. _Why were all these cats being so nice to me? _Maddie head spun in confusion.

Moonlight cleared his throat as he waited for her to answer, " Yes my friends are over there."

Sagepaw sniffed the air and nodded at Moonlight he walked over to where Maddie's tail was pointed. He grabbed Zack by his scruff, while Sagepaw grabbed Malak, and Wildclaw grabbed Ahsoka. They started to walk towards the hill Sagepaw flicked her tail to motion Maddie to come with them. After a few minutes of walking the came to a pool, Maddie let out a gasp of awe, it was beautiful! It glimmered with rays of sunshine they head a bit deeper into the forest until they stopped in front of a cave Maddie sniffed the air and the same scent of the group was everywhere_ This must be the entrance to their clan_ Maddie thought she searched the tunnel after a few minutes of running the was a bright light Maddie's eyes squinted in the light then her eyes got used to it Her eyes widened in awe, it was amzing dozens cats stood out in fornt of a huge rock Maddie look hard and saw a black she-cat standing at the top with a white and brown she-cat stood on the rock below. All of the cats turned to look at the returning group it was silent except for the wind whistling through the sunlit cave many smaller caves lined the walls there was a path in the back of the cave where Maddie saw a smaller cave. The floor was cold and made out of stone the only none rock part of the home was that there was no roof so they could look at the sky. Moonlight put Zack on the floor while he jumped up to the she-cat on the rock Maddie stared at him.

" Your wondering how he jumped so high?" A voice said it sounded like birds singing but there was a hint of English accent in it Maddie almost jumped in fright she turned around to see Sagepaw looking at Maddie, She was speechless all she could was nod. Sagepaw's eyes glimmered in amusement " Skyclan." was all she said.

" Skyclan?" Maddie asked confused Sagepaw's tabby tail twitched in impatience.

" Skyclan the 6th." Maddie was still confused so Sagepaw explained more " There are seven clans the original four are Thunderclan founded by Thunder a orange tom, Shadowclan founded by the black she-cat Shadow, Windclan founded by Wind a wiry brown she-cat and Riverclan founded by the silver tom River." Maddie nodded her head.

" What about the rest."

" I was getting to them." Sagepaw retorted giving her a stern glance " There is Starclan they live up there." Sagepaw lifted her head to the sky, " Starclan is where our good warrior ancestors go after they perish, Skyclan is the lost clan, founded by Sky a blue gray tom back where the clans used to live their territory was destroyed they were outcast and left the clans, Firestar, the leader of Thunderclan now, brought them back their new leader Leafstar, strives and leads her clan well. They do not live at the lake they live near the old forest, then there's Spiritclan, this clan, founded by my mom, Bloodstar, she's up there." Sagepaw pointed her tail to the she-cat on the rock Maddie took a step back and looked at her.

"She's your Mom?" Maddie sounded shocked Sagepaw nodded.

" Dragpaw's, Talonpaw's, Flightpaw's, Clawpaw's, Lightpaw's, and mine Ashfur's our dad." While listing the names she pointed to a cat first a white she-cat with brown streaks sitting next to a ginger tom, then next to her a Gray and black tabby tom, an albino she-cat, a black tom with a gray chest, black she cat with a white stripe down her back, and finally to a gray tom with darker gray flecks and charred fur. Maddie looked at Sagepaw and her scars, suddenly she realized that most of them a scars!

" Why do you all have those scars?" Sagepaw's blind gaze stayed on Maddie.

" I never got to tell you about Spiritclan, Spiritclan is made up of kits apprentice and young warriors, who've died."

Maddie was confused again " Huh?" Sagepaw snapped

" We're all dead!"

**Thornshadow: What just happened?**

**Sagepaw: IDK you're the authoress!**

**Thornshadow: Shut up Sagepaw you make me feel sad**

**Sagepaw: Good**

**Thornshadow: Alright confused about what the cat look like and names? Look at the alliances at the top of the page. You better look at it that took me for ever to write!**


	14. What!

**Thornshadow: Alright How's this every 2 days I update! That seems to be a good schedule for me since I've been doing that!**

**Maddie: Read Chapter 12 or else you will have no clue what's going on.**

**Sagepaw: Thanks to Evil Tree ( Thornshadow's only reviewer )**

**Sparrow: What! Hot dog's aren't real dogs?**

**Maddie: Duh everyone knows that! ( laughs at stupid she-cat)**

**Sagepaw: What are hotdogs?( everyone turns to look at her)**

"What?" Maddie felt light headed and everything felt blurry as the truth seeped in "Your lying!" she retorted her green eyes blazing into Sagepaw's pelt. But the she-cat shook her head her blind eyes looking at her narrowing.

" I'm not that's what Spiritclan is, a clan made of dead young cats, apprentices, kits and young warriors." Sagepaw replied. Maddie dug her claws into the stone frustrated What kind of prank was this!

" If your dead how did you die!" Maddie retorted Sagepaw's eyes widened in fear. Maybe she had gone to far the young she-cat was practically falling over how much she was trembling. Finally she sighed and began her tale.

" My mother was a new leader, she had only started the clan a few moons ago when she was told she was going to have kits, she overjoyed and Ashfur was too but she wanted to do one more warrior duty, The old forest was being torn apart by twolegs," Seeing Maddie confusion Sagepaw explained. "Creatures with no fur and ride in huge monsters they do the craziest things, anyway a few cats got captured, Leafpaw now Leafpool, Mistyfoot, Webfoot, and a few others, Bloodstar went on the mission, But just as the monster left They got Brightheart out they were all jumping out when Graystripe got his paw caught Bloodstar helped him but she was to late they were brought away from the forest finally they were bought and kept as kittypets." Sagepaw spat out the word kittypet, and continued " We were born in a twoleg nest and when we were old enough we went to find the clans, when we were in the mountains my mother put us down and Graystripe, Millie, and Her went to look for prey my brothers and sisters were playing but I wanted to explore, I wandered a bit but I could still hear Talonkit hissing at Lightkit and their laughter I …took..," Sagepaw trembled as if she was dieing again " a wrong turn and tumbled over the edge." Maddie was hit with her memory Sagepaw's cries of help, the caws of a falcon, " I hurt all over and couldn't take another step, all of a sudden something grabbed me and I was flying, my mother was chasing after me jumping to catch it eventually it let go only for me to fall on some rocks and die. Bloodstar sent me back." Sagepaw stopped trembling and rose up padded over to Maddie and put her face right in front off hers her blue eyes blazing with anger.

" There happy!"

" I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I was just confused, so your really dead?" Maddie asked hope shining in her eyes, Sagepaw's pelt stopped bristling and her eyes glowed and she started to laugh. " What the hell is so funny?" she demanded Sagepaw took one more look at Maddie and went over to hear what Bloodstar was saying, " Sagepaw I'm serious!" still no answer

" Sagepaw!".

Bloodstar had finished explaining what happened to her clan and cats started to greet her, Sagepaw brought her around the camp intruding her to everyone and showing her the clan. " This is the apprentices den, where I sleep." she said when they got to a den filled with moss and feathers. " There's the warriors den, the elders den and the nursery." Maddie tilted her head to look at the dirt path and the smaller den at the end.

" Who's den is that?" she asked turning to look at Sagepaw her green eyes shining with interest.

" The medicine cat's den." she replied turning to go walk down the path, they finally reached and a strong scent filled the room. Maddie's wrinkled her nose but Sagepaw's eyes shined and she walked over to a small ginger she-cat how was tending to a dark cream kit.

" What trouble did Heartkit get into now?" she asked looking down at the small kit,

" Someone put her nose where it didn't need to be and she got stung." she hissed sharply staring at Heartkit but humor shined in her green eyes.

" I can't help camp is so boring I want to go explore!" she replied jumping up her tiny tail sticking straight up and she pounced at Sagepaw, but she nimbly moved to the side causing Heartkit to fall.

Heartkit looked up and stared right a Maddie her blue eyes shining with interest a she got up and started to sniff Maddie. Her eyes shined in amusement as Heartkit climbed up onto Maddie's head smushing her fur in to her eyes as she sat down. " Hey Herbkit look at me!" a brown tabby kit turned to look at her sister.

" Hey no fair I want a turn!" she yowled up to her sister Heartkit stuck out her tongue at her and Herbkit came running up to Maddie " Can I go on please?" Herbkit asked her green eyes shining in hope Maddie sighed and lowered her head so Herbkit could get on.

" How come you let her on?" she meowed putting her face right in front of Maddie's she heard Heartkit yowl and she came crashing down Maddie caught her with her paw right before she hit the ground.

" Larchgrowl Herbkit pushed me down." she hissed sending a glare at Herbkit, who was lying neatly on Maddie's head her tabby tail swishing back in forth with her head neatly on her paws staring down at her sister a light tabby she -cat stepped forward grabbing Herbkit off of Maddie's head and placed her on the ground.

" Herbkit apologize to your sister." the she-cat meowed giving her a stern glare.

" Sorry Heartkit."

" Now go and play." The queen meowed and the two kits ran after each other racing towards the fresh kill pile.

" You've got your hands full with those two Larchgrowl." Maddie jumped and turned around to see a small white she-cat standing behind her, her tail wrapped neatly around her paws.

" I can't wait till their apprentices Blossomflame." Larchgrowl sighed giving her head a shake.

" Ahh but then you'd miss them to much." Blossomflame meowed humor glinting in her eyes. Larchgrowl laughed and nodded her tabby head.

" I guess your right." she said and padded after her kits.

" Your Maddie right?" Blossomflame asked her blue eyes glowing with interest.

" Yup." Blossomflame nodded and padded over to the ginger she-cat and Sagepaw. The she-cat was mixing a bunch of leaves with her paws.

" I would've used feverfew instead of Chamomile Littlebird." Sagepaw meowed her blind eyes staring at the leaves she was mixing.

" Maybe your right it does taste a bit off."

" Try putting heather in, it'll help the taste." Sagepaw meowed, Littlebird ran into the den and came back carrying a pinkish flower she chewed it up and spat it into the mix. Maddie looked at Blossomflame feeling anxiety coming of her pelt in waves.

" When did you learn that?" She asked her blue eyes glowing in interest Sagepaw thought hard her face getting confused as she thought of where she heard it.

" Jayfeather must've mentioned it to me." she meowed. " Why was I wrong?" she asked her blue eyes wide in fear as she thought she had wasted herbs.

Blossomflame shook her head and Sagepaw's pelt stopped bristling. Maddie was confused why did Blossomflame care so much about how much knowledge she had on herbs?

" You friends should be awake by now." Blossomflame meow brought Maddie back. Maddie nodded her head and followed the white she-cat into her den. The den was stacked with herbs and it was filled with such a strong scent! Water trickled in a stream farther down finally there was a nest lined with moss and her friends were sound asleep. Maddie sat down curling her ginger tail around her paws. There was a rustle and Maddie saw Malak raise his head his blind eyes blinking many times before realizing what she had earlier.

" What in the world?" He meowed standing up shaking pieces of moss from his black pelt. His eyes darted across the den stopping on Maddie.

" Maddie?" he asked.

" Yeah." she replied and Malak calmed down. Blossomflame left the den and Ahsoka and Zack woke up their eyes wide. Ahsoka looked around wildly her ginger pelt bristling Zack jumped up and launched at Sagepaw, who had walked into the den a few moments before. Maddie stared at her in cold horror, _Zack will tear her to pieces!_ The golden tabby tom flew at the tiny tort shell he pinned her down and pressed on her Sagepaw fell limp Maddie breath was caught in her throat Zack loosened his grip on her a bit only for Sagepaw to fling up and better Zack's underbelly with her hind claws pulling out clumps of fur. She threw her head up and chomped on his ear blood started to seep through her teeth Zack flung up in the air trying to shake Sagepaw jumped off of him and landed on her paws. Zack rubbed his ear now full of nicks and bites and a wide piece of it missing.

" What the starclan was that for." she spat her teeth baring at him. Zack mumbled sorry to Sagepaw. And she walked over to a shelf and grabbed some cobwebs, padded to Zack and began to press cobwebs onto his ear and the bleeding stopped. Zack flinched back and walked away from Sagepaw. Sitting next to Maddie Zack began to lick his fur clean. Sagepaw's eyes glimmered in amusement, " I see your not that deadly obviously it wasn't worth shredding your ears, your just lucky that I didn't hit you that hard you would be dead!" she meowed the amusement fading from her eyeswhich confused Maddie.

Sagepaw lifted her paw and showed them her claws they were long and gray! Maddie took a harder look and gasped as horror flooded her mind.

" They're dog teeth!"

**Thornshadow: MWAHHAAHHAAAA**

**Maddie: You know what**

**Thornshadow: Look okay how's this I will have ALL the cats in Spiritclan listed in the alliances which I will make a special chapter for! All of the cats in Thunderclan, Shadowclan, Windclan, and Riverclan!**

**Sagepaw: Why do I know so much about herbs!**

**Thornshadow: I'm the only one who knows! Not even Jayfeather! ( huggles blind gray tabby while his stick looks away and cries.)**

**Jayfeather: NOOOOOOOOOOOO I love you come back! ( smashes stick with his paws in frustration and goes of and cries silently) **

**Everyone stares awkwardly at each other.**


	15. The prophecy

**Thornshadow: Hiii guess what I've got a new obsession!**

**Sagepaw: oh great here we go.**

**Thornshadow: (pretending not to here her) DEGRASSI!**

**Maddie: How can you like that show!**

**Thornshadow: fine then after warriors and wolf's rain you'll be going to degrassi!**

**Zack: NOOOOOOOOO that show is far to dramatic for my style/**

**Maddie: And this story's not?**

**Sagepaw: She has a point**

**Thornshadow: You guys are so mean! **

" Why the hell do you have dog teeth for claws!" Maddie hissed her green eyes wide in fear. Sagepaw sheathed her claws only a part of the dog teeth could be seen in between her white paws.

" My grandfather's name was Scourge, A tiny black tom when he was a kit named Tiny, An evil cat named _Tigerstar_ back then he was Tigerpaw He almost killed him if it wasn't for Bluestar, the previous leader of Thunderclan back then Bluefur, He became evil with revenge he got a group of rouges, and made Bloodclan, Tigerpaw now tiger paw was out for revenge too, on Thunderclan, back when he was a warrior of Thunderclan he murder the deputy Redtail, while his apprentice, Ravenpaw, watched hoping to be made deputy but Lionheart was, when he was killed in a battles with Shadowclan he got his wish, as deputy he plotted with Brokentail, the former Shadowclan leader then Thunderclan's prisoner, he launched a rouge attack on the clans and attempted to kill Bluestar if it weren't for Fireheart, now Firestar. As a rouge he killed Runningwind a Thunderclan warrior, and made himself leader after both Nightstar and his deputy died, he still wanted revenge he launched a dog pack on Thunderclan killing Swiftfoot, Brindleface, and ripping off part of Brightheart's face eventfully Bluestar sacrificed herself for her clan killing the dogs. Scourge hadn't forgot Tigerstar and he tried to kill him after Scourge decided not to fight he attacked him but scourge one wiping out all nine lives of his with one swipe of his dog teeth claws." Sagepaw meowed, spitting the word Tigerstar as if it was venom, Zack stood speechless, Malak nodded his blind eyes wide with understanding, and Ahsoka looked fine.

Sagepaw's eyes brightened "Alright now that that's over let's show you around camp!" She meowed happily walking out of the den. They first stopped at a large den moss and feathers lined the floor with a bright ginger she-cat sleeping.

" That's Cherryfeather" she explained quietly " This is the nursery where the queens sleep." She padded over to a smaller den with three cats inside.

" Hello Wolfheart!" she meowed excitedly to a elegant gray she-cat with a muzzle white with age, next to her laid a brown tabby tom with 3 legs, and then a small white and black tom. Wolfheart turned her head and smiled her bright blue eyes were warm and welcoming.

" Why hello there Sagepaw." she meowed happily her voice sounded like a grandmother's sweet and warm " Oh and these must be those loners!" Turning her attention to Maddie, Zack and Malak and Ahsoka. " Ah Where are my manners! Have a seat, have a seat." she meowed and they settled them selves in the den.

" Hey Wolfheart can you tell us about the old forest?" Sagepaw asked the elderly she-cat she shakily dipped her head a Sagepaw's eyes brightened and she sat straighter, Malak laid down but her eyes were still locked on Wolfheart., Zack Was in the same position, and Ahsoka's ears were perked attentively.

" Okay let me think, Ahh, well it was a long time ago before any of you were born. The forest was amazing Windclan territory was filled with rabbits and cows and a farm where, What was their names? Ah now I remember Braley and bhavenpaw, no that's not it Ahh, Barley and Ravenpaw lived! Many streams were there we slept under the stars only a small thorn barrier protected us. Riverclan Lived across the gorge from us. A river separated Thunderclan from Riverclan, a pile of rocks were there now those two constantly fought over that piece of land what was it's name. Hmmm Oh yes Sunning rocks. Their territory was very close to the river many floods happened there.." Wolfheart was interrupted by a grandfather like voice they turned to see the tabby talking " Oh yes remember the one Many Newleaf's ago their whole camp was flooded." he mewed.

" Ahh yes Runningstorm, I remember same season when they lost silver stream right?"

" Yup, Thunderclan territory the lived in the forest very deep in the forest, next to Snakerocks, and the Twolegplace. They lived behind a huge bramble bush. And then there was Shadowclan…" his voice trailed and he looked puzzled, Wolfheart swatted him in the head with her tail. " Shadowclan was marshy and dark, they love the dark and they ate frogs ew I couldn't If I tried!" she meowed sticking out her tongue.

"And then there was fourtrees, where the clans met in peace and gathered for clan news, and finally the Moonstone. A wonderful place I hear. To bad I've never been there." Runningstorm finished Sagepaw stood to go quickly mewing good-bye to the elders they walked out next the moon had risen and Sagepaw's pelt glowed as if she had stars in fur, and her eyes were like blue moons when ever she left a paw print in left stars it looked as if her paws didn't touch the ground!

"This is what starclan cats look like when we're in the moonlight we look like this, it strengths us and fills our spirit, also I heard if your so close to death and you sit in the moon you are healed!" she meowed happily. Suddenly her head turned to the rock where Bloodstar stands.

" She's calling a meeting soon!" She meowed and ran over to the bottom of the rock Maddie followed along with, the rest. Ahsoka curled her tail neatly around her paws and sat down next to Malak and Zack just sat there. Finally Bloodstar appeared with a white and gray she-cat who jumped down to the second rock.

" Let all cat who are old enough to catch their own pray come to the Silver Bolder for a clan meeting!" she yowled and soon cats appeared from the dens The elders sat outside their den. While a white tom padded over Cherryfeather and sat next to her. All of them having the same complexion as Sagepaw. Finally Blossomflame appeared from her den with Littlebird. Bloodstar nodded and she began.

" Cats of Spiritclan I have gathered here today to announce four new apprentices!" Sagepaw turned to look at the them her eyes gleaming in happiness. " Zack, Maddie, Ahsoka, and Malak please step forward" Maddie to a step forward staring in to Bloodstar's green eyes. " Maddie is it your wish to join Spiritclan?" she asked Maddie nodded " Then from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Willowpaw." Maddie smiled _Willowpaw _She liked it. " It has been time since I have had an apprentice so I will mentor Willowpaw." Bloodstar padded down to Maddie and touched her nose, Maddie was filled with a rush of memories the cry of pain, many bites like thorns, poison burning through her body, Maddie flinched and sat down next to Sagepaw.

"Zack, From this moment on until you become a full member of this clan you will be named Stickpaw, Smokemask you did in excellent job training Larchgrowl and I hope that you pass down you honor and courage down to Stickpaw." Smokemask touched noses with Stickpaw and he flinched back and sat back down wincing in pain as he tried to sit.

" Ahsoka, form this moment on you will be known a s Gingerpaw. Mosstone, I think it's time for you to take on another apprentice, I hope you pass on the honor and sensitivity that I taught you." The gray and with she-cat touched noses with Ahsoka and she shivered she sat beck down her teeth chattering.

" And finally Malak, From this moment on until you become a warrior you will be known as Clearpaw, Sweetpea I think it is time for you to take on your first apprentice, I hope that you train Clearpaw well." A white tortoiseshell touched noses with Clearpaw he looked fine unlike the rest of them. The clan started cheering their names.

" Willowpaw, Stickpaw, Clearpaw, Gingerpaw!" they shouted but Sagepaw was the loudest cheering loudly for her newfound friends Maddie felt warm inside to have the blind she-cat's Friendship.

"_It won't last long enough, to save you"_ A eerie voice whispered in her ear Willowpaw turned to look at the one who had said that to find no one except for Sagepaw still cheering loudly.

Ahsoka had finally stopped chattering her teeth and Zack seemed better not so stiff. But Maddie didn't feel anything anymore, _Why did we all experience something?_ Maddie thought her spine tingling.

" When you become an apprentice of Spiritclan you feel you mentors pain when they touch noses with you." Sagepaw meowed as if she had read her mind scaring Maddie.

" How did you know what I was thinking." she asked staring at the tiny Tortiseshell , who shifted nervously under Maddie's piercing green eyes.

" I um felt the way you felt and um I just guessed." she meowed coolly but Maddie could see the she had lied or not told the whole truth. Sagepaw turned back to the night colored cat.

" We will all travel to the moonpool to talk to our Warrior ancestors tonight!" she announced and A cheer broke up between the cats. _"The moonpool, hm what's that?"_ Maddie wondered her eyes wide in awe. The clan cats started to head out with Bloodstar and Mosstone in the lead.

They walked farther out of the camp until they got to a sandy area there was a cliffy drop where a pool of water laid they slid down the steep rocky sides while the elders and queens walked down from a sandy spiral path. Maddie looked at the pool in awe. The moon hit the water making it shine like a star in the far corner a spring trickled down a cliff tumbling in the moonlit pool the pool was completely underground. They all settled down Maddie laid down next to Sagepaw who laid near the stream she curled downwards her pink tongue lapping up the water she curled into a ball with her tail on her nose Maddie took a few laps. She shivered it was surprisingly cold and it rolled down her throat. Suddenly her vision got hazy and her eyelids felt heavy she curled into a ball and fell asleep.

Maddie woke up feeling great she felt full of energy she bent her head down to give her chest fur a few licks. When she saw her ginger pelt gleaming. Her head shot up with a gasp she was in starclan! Four large oaks towered above her casting a black shadow the sky shone brightly and the stars seemed closer then ever before they sparkled the night sky making the sky purple. Out of nowhere a Think furred young blue gray she-cat with a silver tipped tail walked over her sharp blue eyes gleamed like moons she was accompanied with a muscular golden tabby tom his neck fur was lone like a lion's mane his pelt shined like a pale sun his amber eyes. Next to him was an old gray she cat with a battle scarred face which was smushed and broad she had messy fur and torn ears snaggly teeth and her orange eyes sparkled.

The blue gray cat touched noses with Maddie " Hello Willowpaw, My name is Bluestar."

Maddie gasped this was the Bluestar from Wolfheart's story " Your Bluestar?" she asked

Bluestar dipped her blue head " Yes this is Lionheart." she meowed the golden tom dipping his head. " And Yellowfang." the Gray she-cat stepped forward Her orange eyes gleamed.

" Things have only just begun come walk with me." she invited and Maddie followed Yellowfang through starclan she saw many cats. A small Tortiseshell tom with a red tail and bushy ears was sitting next to a pretty dappled gray tabby she-cat their eyes shined like green moons as the rubbed against each other entwining tails _Redtail and Brindleface_, Two beautiful slender silver tabby she-cats one had a long feathery tail and the other had finely shaped head and Both had River blue eyes tow names came to Maddie's head _Silverstream and Feathertail_. They walked father and they saw a beautiful young silver tabby she-cat with dazzling green eyes. " Who's that?' she asked

" Oh that's Brightspirit." She meowed her voice sounded raspy. They kept walking until Yellowfang sat down her head pointed in the direction of an eerie forest. It scared Maddie it was dark and cold not a single light shined in here red eyes were hidden in the bushes and she could hear the distant howls and hisses of fighting. " What, What's that?" she asked her voice shaking as tried to talk.,

" The Darkforest." she whispered " That's where bad cats go when they die." suddenly Maddie felt something warm and sticky lap at her paws. She gasped when she looked down a pool of blood was forming quickly filling up the area in which they sat the smell was overwhelming making Maddie's head spin. Yellowfang spoke but her voice sounded different there was an ghostly echo and it sounded as if millions of cats were speaking at the same time. " The spotted sage leaf will grow a barrier protecting the stream by the willow. Until the darkness wilts the sage away leaving the stream to wilt away."

**Thornshadow: Okay how do you like the idea of this thingy I'm doing they will travel to many different worlds until I run out of places for them to got okay so it's, Warriors, Wolf's Rain, and then Degrassi ( don't worry it won't be boring it'll be epic!) **

**Sagepaw: Alright after Degrassi you guys the reviewers gets to pick where they go next**

**Thornshadow: and if I don't know what it is I will find out and write!**


	16. Sagepaw's mysterious past

**Thornshadow: I'm sorry about not updating but I have been getting such great ideas!**

**Sagepaw: Yes cause sending us to different worlds was such a great idea**

**Thornshadow: Don't worry I'm not sending you guys to degrassi trust me that idea was stupid I mean Sagepaw at a high school she would kill them all!**

**Sagepaw: You're in no position to judge me you cat loving freak!**

**Thornshadow: now that one hurt I was going to have you fall in love but screw that idea now!**

**Sagepaw: Good **

**Thornshadow: Well I am now going to send you to the wolf's Rain world, Inuyasha, and Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Casteshipper: YAYYYY**

**Thornshadow: Alex what are you doing here!**

**Casteshipper: ooh whenever someone mentions Yu-Gi-Oh I magically appear **

**Thornshadow: this is my mind so get out!**

**Casteshipper: Oh I see well I was just leaving.**

**Thornshadow: OUT!**

**Casteshipper: Bakura Forever!**

**Thornshadow: ( Facepalm) **

" Wait tell me what you mean!" Maddie yowled her white paw turning scarlet from the blood, the world started to vanish. The last thing Maddie saw was Yellowfang getting up and walking away she turned her head slowly looking at the Darkforest her orange eyes full of pain and regret she looked away with a hiss and slowly walkedoff. Maddie woke up startled Sagepaw stirred next to her, Suddenly her head snapped up with a yowl her Blind eyes wide in fear. She rose shakily to her paws as if she was going to fall at any second she set one longing look at the sky. The fear in her eyes was replaced by a calming stare but it quickly changed back to anger so quick Maddie almost didn't see it. She lowered her head and spoke with such wisdom that Maddie almost thought it was from a starclan cat itself.

" Don't say anything about your dream the clan will be up soon." she meowed and walked over to a bramble bush she looked left then right and went through it barely making a sound. Maddie was confused for the fifth time that day and certainly not the last.

"Don't go after her." she heard Bloodstar meow she turned to see the old she-cat staring after her daughter, love and understanding, reflecting in her green eyes she turned around with a sigh. Maddie was tempted to go after Bloodstar but curiosity got the best of her and she turned tail and ran after Sagepaw.

"_Now I know where the saying curiosity killed the cat came from."_ she stopped dead and looked both ways she had lost Sagepaw's scent completely! Silently cursing herself Maddie opened her mouth desperately trying to catch a whiff of Sagepaw's scent_ Got it_ she thought triumphantly. She walked deeper into the forest her greens eyes darting back and forth, Her ears perked when she heard Sagepaw's soft mew, it was cut off by a more masculine voice. Maddie ducked down behind a large bush she peeked out her blue eyes changing green, Maddie saw Sagepaw standing on a large rock her chest heaving as she fought for air next to her was a large tortoiseshell her pelt was almost transparent but her amber eyes were shining brightly she smelt of fish and blood.

" _Faster!"_ the cat hissed to Sagepaw her amber eyes darting back and forth her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard . Sagepaw eyes widened and she jumped of the rock her white paws landing on the rain sodden ground quietly her blue eyes staring into the others eyes as if she could see into her soul. She sighed and turned back to the rock her eyes shutting tightly her collar shined and it clinked a pulse of dark energy came off of her. Out of no where black flames began to swallow her body her dark splotched fur turning pure white, as if she had been bitten by a snake her eyes flew open and another pulse hit Maddie making her wince at the power. Sagepaw's eyes were like two black holes gleaming and shining suddenly as if Sagepaw was a lighting bolt she darted at the rock the flames at her paws slowly eating away at the grass she hit the boulder with such force Maddie surely thought that the poor she-cat would have been seriously hurt but to her surprise Sagepaw stood up and walked over to the other cat the flames slowly dissipating. Sagepaw blinked and looked hopefully at the other cat her eyes gleaming in happiness. The other cat however didn't look impressed her scored her long white claws over Sagepaw's face she didn't even yelp and looked down her eyes were blue pools of sadness.

" _I've failed you Mapleshade."_ She meowed blood dripping from the fresh wound her voice sounded like metal not at all like before. Mapleshade looked at the her standing up she stalked around the poor small cat.

" You didn't even make a dent!" She hissed her voice full of scorn she slashed her claws against her side drawing blood Sagepaw winced and looked at her paws.

" But Mapleshade I did make a mark look it's almost in half!" Sagepaw retorted back Maddie held back a hiss _'Defiantly the wrong choice Sagepaw."_ Mapleshade rounded on her, her back paws slashing her flank pushing her to the ground.

" Watch it _kit_ you better learn who's who around me, _You're _the healer_ I'm_ the protector, you may out rank me but your fate is sealed and until I'm done whipping you into shape I am far stronger then you!"

Sagepaw hissed and shook the bigger cat off of her. " Why I don't even live there anymore! I don't want to be a healer! I want to be just a plain warrior!" she hissed. Before Mapleshade could reply Maddie was whisked into Sagepaw's memories.

_A warm breeze blew the fur of a black kit she was writing something with her claw in the dust her blue eyes fixed intently on what she was doing. Suddenly a white tom slammed into the kit he laughed and got off of her he began to clean the dust out of his pure white coat the she-kit got up and tackled the tom to the ground. While the two kits wrestled another set of cats were talking urgently a she-cat and a tom, the she-cat was a fiery orange with dark orange markings that looked like flames swirling around her body she had bright orange eyes. The tom was white with blue gray flecks that looked like falling snow and piercing blue eyes. They were arguing with Mapleshade her amber eyes gleaming with triumph._

"_Maple why, why our kit?" The tom hissed his blue eyes filled with anger Maple looked at the tom her mouth bared into a snarl._

" _Dagger, Dagger don't you get it you and Ember disobeyed your father's rules so in turn you female kit will become a healer" she hissed her voice was cold Ember looked at her pelt blazing._

" _But sister why! I loved Dagger and he loved me why don't you understand!" she hissed staring at the tortoiseshell._

" _You know it's forbidden for two different elements to mate your fire he's ice YOU broke the rules in turn your kits pay the price." _

" _Just because Willow ran away from her duty doesn't mean Sage has to learn the pain of a healer!" Dagger hissed_

" _Too bad Sage will become a to-be today and there nothing you can do I'm here to retrieve her." Maple replied_

_Ember looked shocked " But Maple she just opened her eyes!" she meowed tears forming in her flamed colored eyes Dagger pressed closer to his mate. Maple smiled evilly walking toward the two wrestling kits Ember stood protectively over them Maple shoved her sister out of the way picking up the kit and studying her._

" _Yes she will do fine but there is something I must do before she can become a healer she must now what its like to lose something." Maple hissed she placed Sage down. Sage looked at the Cat curiosity lighting her eyes Maple eyes lit up and she took a step toward her suddenly she scored her claws over the kits blue eyes. She screamed in pain her paws thrashing blood swelling in the wound. Sage tried to open her eyes but only causing more pain to the young kit Ember yowled and ran toward her licking her eyes trying to get rid of the blood but more came. Dagger looked at Maple taking a step forward the pain in his blue eyes were replaced by hate fueled by anger._

" _HOW DARE YOU!" He hissed slashing at Maple his ice blue claws slicing through her body like a piece of grass the wounds freezing and cracking like an ice cube. Maple yowled in pain. And fell to the ground._

" _I am Dagger son of the head Youkai a Kri no akuma! MY CHILDREN ARE A KOKUEI YASHA AND A HIKARI! WE ARE MORE POWERFUL THEN ANY DEMON SINCE YOU LACK RESPECT YOU WILL LIVE FORVER BUT YOU WILL FEEL THE DEATH OF OTHERS EVERYTIME THEIR KILLED! YOU MAY MAKE SAGE A HEALER BUT TRUST ME YOU WILL LIVE TO REGRET IT." Dagger hissed Maple shrunk back her eyes wide in pure fear. Dagger got off of her and walked toward his family. Maple stood up. Her amber eyes shining with a hate so great it would have made any normal cat flinch._

" _I am coming back to retrieve her after I take this up with your father, Dagger lets see how he feels about it." she threatened with a flick of her tail she walked out of the den with one last glance at her kin she smiled evilly and walked out. Ember looked at her kits her orange eyes wide in anger Dagger pressed closer to her but she just shoved him away Dagger looked surprise but understood Ember began cleaning her kits rubbing their fur the wrong way her tears wetting their fur the white kit looked at his mom confused._

" _Mama?" He asked his voice was squeaky so Maddie guessed he was far too young to have even his eyes open._

" _Yes, Ripclaw?" she asked her voice croaking she turned her attention to her only male kit._

" _Why did that cat hurt Sage?" he asked curiosity lighting his voice. Dagger looked at his son his blue eyes shining._

" _She wants her to become a healer." _

" _But Papa! Me and Sage are gonna become protectors together!" he meowed his ear flattening against his head his blue eyes wide._

" _I know but it's to late.."_

" _No It's not! We were gonna become Protectors together! She wanted to be head Youkai! Why Mama why can't she become one with me!" he yowled tears rolling down his pure white fur hitting the ground. Wind howled through the trees Pushing his fur back and forth his blue eyes narrowed._

" _The curse has been placed she had lost the first thing in the steps of becoming a healer there is no turning back now." the three cats turned to see a Light orange she-cat standing in the entrance of the cave she set a bunch of medicine at her paws she stared down at the kit her purple eyes filled with sorrow._

" _Maple's really lost it this time." she murmured Dagger nodded in agreement she took another step toward Sage, her face was completely covered in blood and three scars lined across her eyes. She let out a small whimper The other cat took another step forward picking up her supplies she began to wrap the bandages around Sage's eyes._

" _Petal, will she see again?" Ember asked worriedly as she watched the Perilla-yasha work she stopped with her paws on Sage's face and she looked at her friend._

" _No she won't the curse has been set it'll happen now the 5 steps of a healer will follow her through out her life." Petal meowed turning sharply not daring to meet Ember's eyes. Dagger looked up at the darkening sky his blue fur swayed as a mystical breeze ran through it his eyes narrowed and his long ice claws slid out._

" _Maple will pay for all she has done to this family that I swear she may train Sage in the ways of a healer but she will regret it for the rest of her life for the immortality that I have granted her will be her gift and her curse."_

Maddie gasped as she was brought back to the present her whole body trembled and she tried to regain her composure but she couldn't she squeezed her eyes tight in order to keep anything out the flashback had taken her by surprise, the power she had sensed running through those cats so much power it almost made her heart stop. Her eyes flew open and her whole body shook as she lifted one of her white paws trying to take a step. Maddie's heart stopped she couldn't hear Maple and Sagepaw anymore,She raked her head for an idea to grasp onto as if her heart depended on it this made absolutely no sense She had been wrong it wasn't Sagepaw's memory she had seen it had been Maple's she was positive of that But it had confused her so much it made her want to scream or yowl in this case. Maddie was sure that was why Maple was training Sagepaw to become one of those healers what ever they meant it was a curse like the curse Dagger had placed on Maple she would live for ever but she had to train a new healer every time one died. They had to lose something and judging of how brute she had been it was by hurting them, Maddie bet if Maple was a powerful as she claimed to be then it was probably her who had sent the eagle killing Sagepaw. According to Bloodstar Sagepaw had been born blind, So that meant that there was a pattern judging by how old Maple looked compared to how she looked in the flashback it was probably a long time ago. But Maddie couldn't shake the thought of how much Sage and Sagepaw looked alike the same blue eyes the fact that they were both blind. Could it be perhaps each healer was a reincarnation of it's former self!

**Thornshadow: why the hell did I have to make Sagepaw the one with the weird past**

**Sagepaw: Because you love me**

**Maddie: mummy**

**Thornshadow: Uhh Sagepaw this is not yu-gi-oh two people of the same person can't love each other**

**Sagepaw: ( slaps) Not that way you fool!**

**Maddie: Umm okay then Sagepaw.**

**Sagepaw: I HATE you all!**


	17. Good Bye Guys TT

Hey you guys Long time no see eh? Almost a year whoa, so I guess to you guys, this doesn't come as big news. This past year well a lot of stuff has happened and I realized began to realize an author isn't for me. I never had the proper writing style that the others did causing my story to drop dramatically in popularity with little it had. Shadows is no more, But Maddie and Sage are still going on new and improved In **Traded Souls a comic I intend to make and eventually turn into a full blown cartoon. No more Star Wars I really got out of that Series but as I was coming out of it I Ran into a little thing called anime and animation I love it Becoming a amateur animator myself (although I haven't posted anything animated yet) I found to get into it greatly cosplaying and drawing too. Some animes I now like are : Hetalia World series and Axis Powers, Man, Full Metal Alchemist, Yu-Gi-Oh, Blue Exorcist , Black Butler, Ouran High School Host Club and others. The new series Traded Souls Pictures of Maddie And Sage and a few new ones can be found on My Deviantart My name is Jedichic0105 fell free to look me up Traded Souls is not up yet and probably wont be for a while. I apologize to anyone who actually likes this story that a now 13 year old 11-12 year old tried to write.**

**Thornshadow out for ever (maybe a few Hetalia Fics here and there though :33)**


End file.
